El verano después y el gran regreso
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Harry y compañia pasan su verano libres del mal y comienzan a pasarlo como verdaderos adolescentes, por otra parte la orden del fénix origianl volverá, porque...¿en realidad murieron hace 17 años? Merodeadores, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna
1. Un dia de julio

Nada de esto es mío, bla, bla, bla xD

**1. Un día de julio**

Gran día de julio, un 20 de julio, hacia ya unos meses que todo había pasado, y por eso cada vez que lo pensaba sentía un gran gozo dentro de él. Ya nada más podía pasar, Voldemort había desaparecido.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, no quería despertar a nadie, pero en el camino se encontró con Ron.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Ron!, me asustaste, ¿Pero que haces por aquí?

- eh….¿y tú?

- Yo no podía dormir y decidí bajar abajo un rato, no se a ver como está el lugar y eso.

- Pues hombre Harry el lugar sigue como siempre y además por aquí no se va hacia abajo, más bien hacia el cuarto de las chicas…

- Entonces tu también ibas hacia allí – comentó Harry con tono irónico mientras reía por lo bajo.

- Creo que los dos sabemos perfectamente a donde íbamos, las chicas, siempre ellas.

Ron pensaba que desde que todo termino habían cambiado mucho, se portaban peor, y no que fuesen malos sino más bien más traviesos, se habían vuelto adolescentes y espiar a las chicas una de sus más grandes aficiones, bueno vale sobre todo a Hermione.

- Ron, como nos pillen nos matan, será mejor volver, además ellas pueden estar ya sabes cambiándose o algo así…

- Vamos Harry si a ti te gusta la acción – se mofo su amigo.

- Si, pero lo que no me gusta es tu madre cabreada.

Los dos inconscientemente se fueron acercando lentamente a la puerta, los dos pensaban lo mismo entrarían sigilosamente y se meterían en sus camas, nada podía pasar, siempre era lo mismo.

- Billy estamos seguro de ello, hemos encontrado indicios de que haya podido ocurrir eso.

- Pero Kingsel es imposible, Albus no pudo hacer una cosa así, pobres criaturas, tanto los hijos como los padres, si así fuera habría varias familias destrozadas.

- Lo se, lo se, solo son indicios repito, es posible que sean falsas alarmas, pero como ministro debo dar parte de esto, y a quien mejor que a vosotros que seguís llevando la orden.

- Pues habrá que investigarlo, antes de dar la voz de alarma.

- Si, ya que si fuera cierto habrá que detenerlos, porque muchos de ellos podrían intentar ponerse en contacto con muchos de aquí. Y otra cosa Billy en tu casa no comentes nada a los muchachos por favor eso es lo más importante.

- RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!!!

La voz atronadora, pero apagada de Molly sonó en toda la casa. Los habían pillado, claro que si habían sido cazados. La puerta comenzó a sonar con golpes fuertes pareciendo que iban a tirarla. Molly estaba muy cabreada y si tenía que tirarla la tiraría

- Harry, ¿Qué hacemos?, mi madre nos va a matar – Ron hablaba angustiado, veía la que se le venia encima.

- Vosotros os la habéis buscado para que entráis en nuestra habitación si sabéis que lo tenéis prohibido, aunque solo fuese para conversar.

Hermione decía todo esto a la vez que se quedaba de nuevo dormida, igual que Ginny, parecía que los golpes no les afectaban.

- Vale, ya se Ron, bajaremos por la ventana.

- Genial una de tus ideas brillantes Potter, esperemos que de resultado.

Por lo que los dos muchachos salieron por la ventana y comenzaron a descender por el muro y las tuberías, agarrándose como podían.

Mientras Molly entro en la habitación encontrándose con las dos chicas dormidas.

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto con voz furiosa

- ¿Quiénes mama?

- Ginny, no me tomes el pelo, se que estaban aquí Harry y Ron, y seguro que siguen, estarán escondidos.

Cuando los chicos creían que lo tenían superado y se librarían por la puerta del jardín de la madriguera aparecieron Billy y Arthur que al ver a los dos deslizándose por la pared pusieron una cara de asombroso increíble.

- ¡Pero que se supone que estáis haciendo! – grito el señor Weasley.

Harry y Ron palidecieron en el momento, los habían pillado, y lo peor es que en momentos la señora Weasley asomaría su cabeza por la ventana. Y no andaban muy lejos de ello, de repente Molly se asomo y su grito de triunfo los dejo más helados de lo que ya estaban.

Decidieron bajar del todo y dirigirse a la cocina, ya sabían que allí era donde se hablaba las cuestiones familiares, eso a Ron le hacia mucha gracia, aunque ahora no sabia muy bien si se reiría.

- Arthur, es la tercera vez en una semana que los pillo en la habitación de las niñas – Molly parecía muy indignada.

- Pero mama, son jóvenes, además seguro que no estaban haciendo nada malo – apoyo Billy a los chicos.

- Ves mama, Bill nos entiende, sabe que no estábamos haciendo nada, solo charlando un rato.

- Eso espero, pero como volváis a entrar otro día y a esas horas os aseguro que se os cae el pelo a los dos.

Harry y Ron respiraron tranquilos, no habían sido castigados y eso era un alivio, así podrían salir hoy al centro comercial. Les apetecía mucho ir, Hermione les había enseñado mucho sobre el mundo muggle aunque a Harry no le hiciese falta.

Estando ya los cuatro desayunados y preparados salieron de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ron, ya te lo hemos dicho, a buscar a Luna primero y luego a Neville.

- Vale, Hermione, tampoco te pongas así.

- De verdad, siempre estáis igual, daros un besito y se acabo todo.

Todos rieron del comentario de Harry, aunque a Ron eso no le hizo mucha gracia, ya podía él hacer lo mismo con Ginny, pensaba el pelirrojo.

Estando ya los seis juntos decidieron comer en un restaurante muggle e ir a jugar a los bolos. No sabían como se habían aficionado tanto a ese mundo, pero estaba bien, les gustaba, además así Hermione podía recuperar un poco de su pasado. También lo hacían porque les resultaba muy divertido ver a Ron y a Luna jugar a los bolos, o por lo menos intentar coger la bola. En más de un ocasión alguno de ellos hacía trampa y con las varitas movían la estela de la bola, a lo que Hermione se suponía furiosa y los regañaba diciéndoles que algún muggle podría sospechar algo.

- Tenemos que ser discretos, pasar desapercibidos, porque es posible que haya dobles nuestros, aunque Albus ya se encargase de matarlos a todos.

- Es verdad, creo que Albus los quitó de en medio.

- Pero de todas formas no podemos arriesgarnos, mañana pisaremos de nuevo el mundo mágico, ya nos lo permiten, pero allí no saben nada de esto.

- Esta bien entraremos, y buscaremos, espero que los encontremos rápido, porque 17 años son muchos años.

Ante este comentario dos mujeres, una morena y una pelirroja dejaron salir un sollozo, que fue acallado por sus respectivos maridos.

#

Es mi segundo fic, y bueno espero que les guste, se ira enredando con el tiempo, y tendrá momentos divertidos y momentos tristes.

Si quieres leer alguna trastada mas de este grupillo (que las habrá más divertidas xD) deja un review.

Y si quieres saber que pasara con esos desconocidos, pues deja un review también jeje.

Un saludo.


	2. Planes, fuegos y llegadas

**2. Planes, fuegos y llegadas.**

La mañana del día siguiente amaneció como todas las demás, soleado y con alguna nubecilla que podía denotar algún aguacero dispersado. Pero para Harry el amanecer de ese día no le gusto nada, tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo muy gordo fuera a ocurrir. Mientras desayunaba ojeaba por encima el profeta, en busca de su cosa gorda que ocurriría pero no encontró nada.

- Harry, ¿están bien?

- Si Hermione, estoy como siempre, solo es que no se, presiento que algo va a ocurrir.

- Por favor Harry, no nos asustes, mira que tus predicciones no me gustan.

- Lo se Ginny, solo es que no se, si os lo digo sinceramente, es como que algo va irrumpir en el mundo mágico.

- Bueno, bueno vamos a dejar de pensar en eso y ¿porque no vamos a buscar a los chicos para ir a jugar al quiddith? – Ron intento con ello cambiar el ambiente.

- Genial – gritaron Ginny y Harry.

#

Mientras en una casa bastante grande y acogedora del norte de Escocia un grupo de personas ultimaban los últimos detalles a su plan.

- Lo primero es cerciorarse de que Albus no este por aquí cerca – comento uno de los hombres.

Este era alto, y tenía numerosas cicatrices por la piel, pero aun así parecía uno de los más sensatos de los que allí se encontraban.

De pronto uno de los hombres que mas callado se encontraba hablo.

- A mi me da igual si nos encuentra o no, el tiempo ya paso, Voldemort fue destruido y si es su hora de morir que muera, porque para eso nos utilizo.

Este era algo mas bajo que el anterior, su pelo era negro aunque tenia algunas canas que reflejaban los años pasados, también tenia unas gafas que escondían unos ojos avellanas apagados.

- James, y que podemos hacer si nos encuentran, si para él todavía no es hora estamos perdidos.

- Me da igual, Remus, si quieres te lo repito, no eres tu el que se ha perdido diecisiete años de la vida de su hijo – diciendo esto se levanto y abandono la sala.

#

Los chicos hicieron los equipos. Ron, Luna y Harry se pusieron en uno, y en el otro Hermione, Neville y Ginny. No es que fueran muy equilibrados pero estaba bien para pasar un buen rato.

Comenzaron el juego Hermione y Ron se pusieron de guardianes, aunque la pobre chica ni se moviese de su sitio y no se elevaba mas de metro y medio, estaba pasando ciertos apuros. Por otra parte Neville y Ginny eran los cazadores, la chica ponía en apuros a los otros dos cazadores Harry y Luna, pero Neville sin embargo hacia lo que podía. Por otra parte Luna parecía que en ocasiones volaba como despistada. Después de todo el equipo de Harry ganó, ya que Hermione como guardián supuso un autentico desastre.

- Chicos es hora de comer deberíamos volver a casa – dijo Ginny mirando su reloj.

- Si, es verdad, debería aparecerme ya mismo en mi casa – dijo apresuradamente Hermione – Nos vemos esta tarde, por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- Pues…ahora que lo dices, podríamos ir a ver a mi hermano Percy al ministerio que quería hablar con Ron y Harry sobre lo de ser aurores – comentó pensativa Ginny.

- ¡Anda, es verdad! – exclamó Ron.

- Pues entonces vamos al ministerio esta tarde – dijo Harry.

Neville, Luna y Hermione se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Ron, Ginny y Harry se fueron a casa de los dos hermanos.

#

- Bien, Sirius, James y yo entraremos al otro mundo – dijo Remus comenzando el plan.

- Y Frank, Alice y yo nos apareceremos en otro lugar de este mundo para engañar a Albus de la salida de ellos tres – siguió Ojoloco.

- Vale, y una vez allí lo que sabemos es que solo Shakelbot sabe de nuestra existencia – dijo Sirius.

- Por lo que nos dirigiremos al ministerio y hablaremos con él, sin hablar con nadie y pasando totalmente desapercibidos – terminó James.

- Pero, ¿y si Albus viene y pregunta por vosotros tres? – preguntó uno de los hermanos Prewett.

- Pues les diréis que estamos preparando la luna llena, que será dentro de dos días, siempre ha sido así no sospechara, además para la noche estaremos de vuelta aquí – dijo Remus muy seguro.

#

- Ummm, cada día esta más buena la comida de tu madre Ron – decía Harry a la vez que se tumbaba en la hierba.

- Harry nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, aunque la verdad es que si, también es porque esta mucho mas animada después de lo de Fred.

- Bueno también la noticia de que Bill y Fleur vayan a tener un hijo la ha animado mucho más – comentó pensativo Harry.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – pregunto divertida Ginny.

- Pues pasar la tarde hasta que vayamos al ministerio – dijo Ron aburrido.

- Ha estado George hace un rato – dijo Ginny compungida.

- ¿Y se ha ido sin saludar? – preguntó Ron enfadado – ya podía haberse pasado, sabia que estábamos aquí, menudo antipático.

- Ron, no seas así, ha estado con mama y sabes como se ponen los dos, llorando y eso, además subió dejo algunas cajas arriba y se fue.

- ¿Y hablaste con él? – preguntó Harry.

- Solo hola.

- Espera, un momento, has dicho que subió algunas cajas, lo mismo es algo para sortilegios – comentó Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

Minutos después tres chicos subían sigilosamente por las escaleras mientras observaban con cuidado como Molly dormía a cabezazos una pequeña siesta agarrada a una foto, que no era difícil de adivinar de quien era.

Los tres llegaron a la habitación que Ginny había señalado como la que George había estado. Entraron y a Ron y a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Fuegos artificiales…. – dijeron los dos al unísono y medio babeando.

- Eeee, chicos mejor nos vamos, ¿no?

- Si, claro Ginny, con lo bien que lo vamos a pasar – hablaba Ron entusiasmado.

- Oye pues es verdad, porque cojamos unos prestados no va a pasar nada – comentaba como si nada Harry.

- Vosotros veréis, yo mejor me voy – dijo Ginny preocupada.

Los chicos se quedaron solos imaginando y trajinando en la que podían formar. Cogieron unos cuantos cohetes y fuegos y los bajaron al jardín. Cuando volvieron a bajar Molly seguía durmiendo, esta vez la cabeza ladeada y cayéndole la babilla sobre la barbilla de forma muy graciosa. Seguía agarrada a la foto de Fred.

Llegaron afuera y sacaron uno chiquitito, Ron procedió a encenderlo, enciende la mecha, la mecha corre, se acerca al petardo y grita Harry.

- ¡Pero suéltalo!

El cohete chiquitito fue a caer en el peor sitio de todo el jardín, encima de los demás fuegos artificiales, y siempre hay q decir que eran mágicos. Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la parte más alejada, donde no les pillase lo que en escasos segundos se produciría. El boom se escucho en toda la zona de la madriguera, además de olvidarse de usar el muffliato.

Molly Weasley dejo caer la foto, la baba ya no se le caía, estaba de pie, asustada y sin saber que había sido eso. Por un momento pensó que Voldemort había vuelto, pero no, no eso no podía ser.

Más arriba Ginny miraba estupefacta por la ventana de su habitación la que habían liado su hermano y Harry. Mientras vio como su madre ya salía por la puerta trasera directa a ellos, lo que no vio fue la cara de esta.

Molly salía por la puerta totalmente roja de la ira, se les iba a caer el pelo a los dos, claro que si, no iban a quedar impunes esta vez.

- ¡Pero que habéis hecho animales! – gritaba la señora Weasley totalmente fuera de si.

- Mama fue sin querer – comentó asustado Ron.

- Vais a estar castigados recogiendo y arreglando los destrozos de la fachada y el jardín hasta que terminéis y sin magia.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que habéis escuchado – dijo girándose Molly y volviendo a entrar en la casa.

Hasta la hora de irse al ministerio los dos tuvieron que limpiar, arreglar y pasar calor, mientras Ginny reía en la ventana.

- Veréis cuando se lo cuente a los demás, se van a reír de lo lindo – decía esto mientras se reía.

- No serás capaz – refunfuño Ron.

- ¡Oye!, que tarde es, deberíamos irnos ya – exclamo Harry – dejemos esto así y luego ya seguimos no creo que tu madre diga nada.

- No seguro que no.

#

Mientras tres hombres se encontraban ya en sus puestos para cruzar la frontera y llegar al otro mundo. Todo estaba en su sitio. Cuando dieron las cinco en punto de sus relojes desaparecieron, mientras que otros dos hombres y una mujer se desparecieron a la vez.

Albus registró las dos desapariciones, por lo que se dirigió hacia el cuartel, habían sido ellos y era raro lo que ocurría.

#

- Haber son las cinco y diez, Percy tiene que estar en la sección de aurores, porque tiene reunión con el ministro – comentó Ginny, que parecía muy informada de todo lo conveniente al ministerio.

- Pues vamos por el ascensor del fondo – dijo Hermione

- Para ser por la tarde esta bastante lleno, con todo esto de arreglar todo lo relacionado con la guerra – dijo Neville pensativo.

#

Tres hombres muy bien camuflados andaban por los pasillos del ministerio, buscando el ascensor del fondo, era el menos usado y el que llevaba directamente al ministro. Nada de ser interceptados y mucho menos reconocidos.

Llegaron hasta él y subieron, mientras por el pasillo unos gritos se oían en la lejanía.

#

- ¡Espere, espere!, no suban todavía.

Hermione gritaba a la vez que corría para que el ascensor no se fuese sin ellos.

**Bueno, pues aquí el segundo capitulo. **

**Gracias al review y a los que me añadieron a favoritos y alertas.**

**Si quieres saber que pasara en el ministerio en el próximo capitulo ya saben.**

**Un saludo.**


	3. Lios en el ministerio

Nada es mio bla,bla xD

**3. Lios en el ministerio**

- Corre Remus, dale al botón, que viene gente – gritaba Sirius desesperado.

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo.

Las puertas se fueron cerrando y los gritos ahogados de Hermione se fueron perdiendo en la lejanía.

- Menos mal, si llegan a subir tenemos un problema muy gordo – comento Sirius, que ya se estaba agobiando con tanto ajetreo.

- Vamos muy bien camuflados, no nos hubieran descubierto, además la gente no piensa que pueden ser personas que murieron hace años.

*Departamento del ministro y aurores*

Los tres amigos salieron al pasillo, y anduvieron hacia el frente buscando el despacho de Shacklebolt. Los aurores los miraban, incluso alguno hizo el ademán de acercarse a ellos y obligarles a descubrirse, pero los desconocidos parecían muy pacíficos. Llegaron a la puerta, a la izquierda la escuela de aurores les dejaba una extraña sensación, muy amarga.

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó temerosa la secretaria.

- Veníamos a hablar con el señor ministro – dijo James con voz seria y segura.

- Perdonen, pero él tiene reunión, harían el favor de esperar un poco y luego les diré si les atiende – dijo muy nerviosa la secretaria.

- Esperaremos – se adelanto a decir Remus ante la inminente negación de James.

El ascensor comenzó a subir de nuevo, esta vez más lleno que antes.

- ¡Sin vergüenzas, imbéciles, ya podían haber esperado! – gritaba Hermione muy molesta, con el pelo enmarañado y bastante roja.

Harry y Ron en una esquina del ascensor reían tapándose la boca para que esta no les viese, pero era inevitable, tenía un aspecto muy gracioso.

- ¡Que no os riáis, jopé! – gritaba furiosa la morena.

- Tranquila Hermy, que no pasa nada, hay gente así de educada y no te espera en el ascensor – intentaba tranquilizarla Ginny.

Mientras Luna y Neville miraban perplejos la escena.

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo con entusiasmo Luna.

- ¡Se van a enterar, como estén por aquí y sepan quienes son, se van a enterar, si, ya veras!

- Hermione, relájate, que no es para tanto, solo se han ido a pesar de haber corrido todo el pasillo y haberlos gritado como locos, pero nada mas – dijo pensativo Ron – lo único malo ha sido tu pelo que se ha quedado del esfuerzo…no se… raro.

- ¡Me da igual, me parece falta de educación lo que han hecho!

- Parece que se va relajando – dijo divertido Harry.

Mientras al final del pasillo tres hombres seguían esperando.

- Lo que tarda este hombre, me pone nervioso – comentó James un poco harto.

- Hombre si no llevamos nada – le tranquilizó Sirius – además peor que la que viene por ahí dando gritos, te digo yo que no estás.

- No te rías de la gente Sirius – le regañó Remus.

Pero si no lo hago.

De repente llegó Hermione sofocada, que se acercó hasta la mesa de la pobre secretaria, que al verla se asustó más que con los desconocidos, que en ese momento miraban divertida a la recién llegada.

- Venimos a ver a Percy Weasley.

- Señorita, esta dentro en una reunión, en un momento saldrán.

- Bien esperaremos para pasar.

- Eh si, bueno – se adelantó James – pero es que nosotros llegamos antes y entonces pasaremos antes.

- Mire, bastante alterada vengo ya, porque se nos ha ido el ascensor…

Su relato fue cortado por Sirius que comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

- Osea, que ha sido a la señorita a la que hemos dejado fuera – dicho esto siguió riendo.

La cara de la chica pasó de un rojo al morado a punto de explotar.

- ¡Pero será maleducado, pues ya podían haber esperado, sin vergüenza, pues sabe que le digo, que ahora paso yo y punto!

- Claro, que no – respondió peligrosamente James – pasaremos nosotros porque estamos antes.

Sirius y Remus no sabían que hacer al ver así a James, se podría arruinar el plan, si se alteraba y se le quitaba la gorra o las gafas tendrían un serio problema. Pero cuando la chica pareció enfurecer más y comenzó a sacar la varita un chico de los que iban con ella la agarró.

#

Albus sabía que habían salido, haberse transportado a la vez no haría que no hubiese detectado la salida de los tres al mundo mágico.

Tendrían problemas a su vuelta, pero tenía algo mejor para ellos, que no regresaran, cerraría las fronteras para ellos, mejor de lo que ya estaban para la salida.

Como se atrevían a burlarse de él, que era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico.

De momento lo mejor será eso, que no vuelvan, y aquí diremos que en el ministerio no les creyeron y que los mataron, si eso estará bien, será su castigo por engañarme.

Y ahora vayamos al cuartel de la orden del fénix, pero antes daré la alarma de que hay reunión.

#

**Hola!!**

**Bueno he tardado mucho esta vez, lo siento mucho, pero es que he estado muy liada con las nuevas matriculas de lo que voy a estudiar. Además el ordenador se me ha quemado y se ha roto por completo no se enciende y he perdido todo lo escrito, hace mucha gracia jeje.**

**Lo he tenido que escribir en otro ordenador y como no es mío, pues me resulta difícil subir con tanta frecuencia.**

**Es algo cortito, pero esta bastante bien creo.**

**Gracias a los reviews y a los que me añaden a las alertas y a favoritos que son muchos, pero xfi dejadme algún reviews, para saber vuestra opinión también.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Buscando soluciones

Nada de esto es mio, bla, bla, bla xD

**4. Buscando soluciones**

Toda la orden del fénix original había recibido la alerta de que había reunión. Fueron llegando al cuartel con cuentagotas, comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivas sillas esperando la llegada de Albus.

Frank, Alice y Lily llegaron juntos, los tres tenían una expresión dura y sombría. Los demás no se percataron mucho, ni le dieron importancia, era normal en ellos por todo lo ocurrido. En bajito unos a otros se preguntaban que habría ocurrido con los tres merodeadores que parecía que no habían regresado.

En un momento ya se encontraban todos, se hallaban en silencio, solo algunos cuchicheaban pequeños comentarios para que Albus no les oyera si en ese momento entraba.

Frank, ¿la misión que tal? – preguntó uno de los hermanos Prewett.

Bueno, de momento no creemos que sospeche nada, con la luna llena en nada y la aparición simultanea ni se habrá enterado – suspiró al terminar de decirlo – lo peor viene cuando los encuentren, y esperemos que lo acepten.

Por la puerta apareció la figura amenazante de Dumbledore, todos se sobrecogieron, algo pasaba y todos se lo imaginaban, los habían descubierto.

El anciano profesor se giro hacia la chimenea y la encendio, encima de ésta se encontraba un espejo que hacia que la orden viera la cara reflejada de Albus.

Como empezar, ah ya se, me habeis engañado, yo que todo os lo di, os protegí, a vosotros y a vuestros hijos – hablaba muy serio, su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, si le viesen asi en Hogwarst no creerían que fuese Dumbledore.

Nadie replicaba su comentario, tenian miedo.

Se lo que habéis hecho, habeis mandado a James, Sirius y Remus al mundo mágico, han salido del terreno y de las fronteras.

Eso no puede ser señor – dijo Marlene Mckinonn.

No mientas Malerne, dos aparciones a la vez no me ha impedido saber que se han ido.

Se han ido porque dentro de dos días es luna llena – habló por primera vez Frank subiendo el tono.

¡Mentira!, os habeis enterado, no me mintais más – gritó Albus , ahora si se había cabreado, de repente mostró su peor cara – habeis sido unos necios, pero ya lo pagareis.

En un momento pareció que en la cara del anciano se formaba una sonrisa maquiavelica.

Los tres osados que han salido ya han sido capturados, y ejecutados por orden mio.

Los miembros que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa se quedaron en un profundo silencio, Albus entonces se desapareció, y Lily Potter se desmayó.

La dejaron en uno de los sillones que había en el salón. Algunos miembros comenzaron a reaccionar.

Pero no puede ser verdad, no está engañando.

Si, yo también lo creo, es más con el ojo intenté ver si era verdad pero es más fuerte su mente – comentó pensativo Ojoloco.

Podríamos revelarnos, salir tembién, pero seguro que ha reforzado las fronteras para que no vuelvan ellos, porque muertos no están, sabemos que no puede ser asi, nuestra naturaleza lo dice.

Buena percepción Dorcas, eso nos dice claramente que mentía, al viejo se le esta yendo de las manos la situación – habló Alice muy convencida.

Entonces tendremos que esperar a que vengan del otro lado a buscarnos, tienen que ser ellos y los chicos los que nos salven si no el hechizo no sera roto y seguiremos asi muchos más años – dijo Ojoloco mientras miraba la chimenea.

Un gran suspiro se oyó en el salón, la pelijorra despertaba, a la vez que las palabras del anciano llegaban a su cabeza. Había sido verdad, James había muerto. Comenzó a retorcerse y a llorar.

Lily, cariño, es mentira nos ha engañado, recuerdas el hechizo .

Por más que la decían no conseguía tranquilizarse, le habían arrebatado las dos cosas que más quería en este mundo.

#

**Holaa!! Se que tardé mucho, pero ya tengo ordenador nuevo y podré subir capitulos con más frecuencia.**

**Este es más rollo y muy cortito, el próximo tendrás más cosas y será más largo. Además se sabrá quien ha sido el chico que agarra a Hermione delante de James jejejeje se lo imaginan??**

**Gracias por los ffs y los reviews. No olviden que me hacen feliz.**

**Un saludo.**


	5. 17 años después

Nada de esto es mio bla bla bla xD

**5. 17 años después**

Hermione ya sacaba su varita, ese hombre tan camuflado le estaba poniendo muy furiosa, cuando un brazo la agarró para que no hiciese ninguna locura. La atrapó y se la llevo hacia atrás.

Pero, ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?

Nada, Harry, pero me parece muy mal que estos hombres quieran pasar delante después de lo que han hecho.

Harry, esa chica había dicho Harry. Sirius le miraba embobado, y es más, es que es igualito a James, no podía ser verdad, habían dado con él nada más llegar. Entonces se acordó de algo, James estaba sentado al otro lado y enfrente de ese muchacho.

James se había quedado sin aire y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, su hijo, su niño estaba delante de él, no quedaba duda que lo era. No podía apartar los ojos de él, es más pensaba quitarse la gorra, las gafas y todos los hechizos y abalanzarse sobre su vida para darle un abrazo.

Perdone, pasen si quieren primero, nosotros no tenemos prisa – habló Harry hacia James.

Este se quedó callado, le había hablado su hijo, no sabía que hacer, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Sus dos amigos miraban la situación acongojados, pero Remus con mucho valor habló.

No os preocupes pasamos nosotros, pero es que tenemos mucha prisa y cosas que hacer.

Perdonen, pueden pasar ya – habló de golpe la secretaria.

Remus se levantó de inmediato, pero Sirius tuvo que ayudar a James a levantarse, porque seguía en estado de shock, además no quería perderle, no podía perder su paradero. Entonces Sirius le susurró al Potter mayor.

No te preocupes, ahora cuando salgamos inventaremos algo para no perderlos.

#

Los muchachos se quedaron esperando fuera, mientras comentaban la extraña situación acontecida.

Menudo trío, que graciosos eran – comentaba divertido Ron – parecían que se habían escapado de alguna película muggle de esas que nos enseñaban en estudios muggles.

Pues si la verdad que si, además el hombre con el que ha discutido parecía muy impresionado después de la intervención de Harry – habló Neville algo intrigado.

Lo mismo es que le gustó Harry, amor a primera vista – dijo el pelirrojo riéndose a carcajadas.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, menos el aludido que los miraba raro a todos, que graciosos pensaba pero la verdad es que lo hombre se había quedado helado.

#

Increíble, pensaba el ministro, no hacía nada más que dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa y mirar a los tres desconocidos que se había destapado ante él. No podía ser verdad, los rumores le habían llegado pero no podía creer que fuera verdad. Tendrían que ayudar a estos hombres, y claro, en ello ya entraban los chicos de esperaban fuera.

Bueno, lo primero será camuflaros del todo, con algún hechizo que os transforme enteros, y habrá que daros un hogar, no os dejare volver a vuestro mundo de nuevo hasta que esto no se solucione.

Pero Kingsel, no hemos avisado allí, y ¿que haremos con los demás?, no podemos dejarlos atrapados.

Iremos a buscarlos, los rescataremos, pero antes hay que mentalizar a los muchachos y la orden de este lugar – medio rió el ministro – es un tema complicado para ellos.

Si bastante – dijo Remus.

- Os mandaré a la casa de los Weasleys, son amigos míos, os caerán bien, sus hijos mayores colaboran mucho conmigo.

¿Y como sabremos donde estarán los chicos? - preguntó algo más recuperado James.

Pues porque viven allí.

Eso al hombre le agradó mucho, así podría conocer más a su hijo.


	6. En casa de los Weasleys

Nada de esto es mio xDxD

Los chicos al volver del ministerio y de hablar con Charlie sobre las clases para ser aurores tuvieron que recoger todo el estropicio que habían liado con los fuegos artificiales de George. Molly los había obligado a limpiar sin magia para que escarmentaran y no lo volvieran a hacer.

Jope, tengo un hambre, quiero cenar ya – bufaba Ron en el jardín.

Si no queda nada, además no lo hemos buscado, si no hubiéramos explotado los cohetes ahora no estaríamos recogiendo todo esto – intentaba tranquilizarlo Harry.

Hermione y Ginny miraban desde la ventana a los chicos limpiando a la vez que se reían de verlos tan ajetreados. Luna y Neville ya se habían ido a casa, esta noche preferían cenar allí.

Mira, Ron cada vez está más cabreado, es genial verlo así – reía Hermione.

Eres muy cruel, pobrecillos

Molly entraba a la salita donde se encontraban las chicas, muy nerviosa y andando de un lugar para otro.

¿Pasa algo mamá? - preguntó Ginny mirando a su madre muy extrañada.

Pues, que me ha llegado una lechuza de tu hermano Bill que tenemos que acoger a unos extraños amigos del ministro.

Que raro ¿no?, a mi eso no me gusta, es decir, una vez acabada la guerra no creo que sean malos, pero aún así es muy extraño – habló Hermione como en sus mejores años de Hogwarts.

Lo sé Hermione, lo sé, pero siento que algo va a pasar con estas personas – comentaba Molly muy preocupada – parece que estos dos ya han terminado.

¿Y cuando vienen mama?

Pues esta noche mismo me ha dicho Bill.

#

Mientras tres hombres ya sin ropa de camuflaje pero con un potente hechizo de metamorfosis caminaban rumbo a La Madriguera. Se habían aparecido en un especie de lago bastante asqueroso. Sirius había reído bastante de la anécdota, sobre todo cuando vió como Remus estaba totalmente cubierto de barro verdoso. James por su parte seguía serio. La experiencia de la tarde había sido demasiado para él, y pensar que le volvería a ver de nuevo hacía que se le formase un nudo en la boca del estomago difícil de digerir.

Mira, debe ser aquí, ya llegamos – habló Remus con voz gloriosa.

Y menos mal, porque necesitas un buen lavado – decía Sirius mientras reía con ganas.

Se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron esperando que abriera.

#

Hermione se encaminaba con paso decidido a la puerta, quien sera ahora, pensaba. Como sean Harry y Ron que se aburren se van a enterar. No espera, lo mismo son los invitados de Molly. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y abrió.

Dios mio, pero ¿que les ha ocurrido? - preguntó atónita mirando exactamente a Remus.

Mejor no preguntes – le contestó éste.

Si es la loca de esta mañana pensaba Sirius, pues si, la que nos ha caído, con las malas pulgas que se traía. A nosotros con el cambio no nos debe de conocer.

Harry se aproximaba por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo cuando vió a Hermione ahí parada con la puerta abierta. Se acercó a ella y cuando vio a esos tres ahí parados no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

Hermione, sabes que es malo invitar a trols que se han caído al barro.

La chica se giró y le miro con los ojos desorbitados, empezó a ponerse colorada de la risa y exploto, no pudo mas y empezó a reír como nunca.

Mientras los tres hombres miraban la escena con cara de perplejos, menos Temus que empezaba a avergonzarse verdaderamente. Pero se dieron cuenta de nuevo de quien era el chico. James comenzo de nuevo a hiperventilar y tuvo que hacer sobre esfuerzos para no decaer.

En ese momento llegó la señora Weasleys toda apurada, dio la bienvenida a los tres hombres y los mandó al salón.

Pueden sentarse donde mejor les parezca – decía muy educadamente la mujer.

No se preocupe cualquier lugar esta bien – hablo Sirius mientas miraba por todo el lugar.

Bueno como quieran, pero es que con estos animalitos no tienen ni un lugar donde sentarse.

El salón estaba lleno de ropa, pelotas de quiddith y de ellos mismos claro, otra vez los hombres se fijaron en ellos. Ron estaba sentado en el extremo del sillón con Hermione al lado. Ésta parecía internar explicarle algo al pelirrojo que cada vez ponía la cara más rara. Ginny se encontraba sentada en el otro extremo del sofá mirando como Harry preparaba unos vasos de zumo de calabaza.

Los hombres se sentaron en unas sillas de enfrente, Remus parecía embobado mirándolos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que pringó toda la silla y el suelo.

¿Y cómo os llamáis? - preguntó Ginny pareciendo llevar un doble sentido.

Pues... ehhh...yo... me llamo....

Las dos chicas se percataron de esto y no les hizo ninguna gracia, no sabíann decir sus nombres, aquí hay gato encerrado.

No sabéis como os llamáis – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño como solo ella sabe.

No... es que los nervios, nos traicionan – intentaba explicar Remus- mira yo me llamo.... David.

Y yo... Adrian – dijo James rápidamente para no parecer tan dubitativo.

Yo Gary – habló Sirius.

¿Perdone?, ha dicho usted ¿que es gay? - dijo Ron todo convencido poniendo cara de gracioso.

En ese mismo momento la cara de Sirius entorno entre el rojo y el banco o quizás incluso amarillo, James miraba de reojo a su amigo, eso había sido un golpe bajo para él, aunque ser gay no se nada malo pero siendo la mente de Sirius que otra cosa iba a ser, y Harry estampaba todo su zumo de calabaza en el pelo de Ginny y por todo el sillón.

Una situación muy cómica si no fuese porque entró Molly por la puerta y de ver su silla, suelo y sillón manchados. Y como no, colmó en gritos al cielo.

¡Que significa esto!

Nada mama – intentaba tranquilizarla Ginny mientras limpiaba su pelo mirando amenzadamente a Harry.

¿Y usted?, pero es que sumamente tonto o que le ocurre, pero vaya a limpiarse corriendo.

Remus se asusto tanto que se levanto inmediatamente y salió del saló si ni siquiera saber donde estaba el lavabo.

Bueno, cuando hayáis limpiado todo esto, cenaremos – decía Molly mirando a los chicos.

Parecía que iban a protestar por tener que limpiar lo que se hombre había ensuciado.

Sin protestar, y venga que pronto vendrán Arthur y los chicos.

#

El cuartel de la órden del fénix se encontraba en absoluto silencio, los tres merodeadores seguían sin aparecer. Habrían muerto de verdad, pero no había ocurrido nada, no podía ser verdad.

¿Sabéis si Dulcedumbre vendrá hoy? - preguntó un Frank bastante cabizbajo.

Ni idea – le contestó su esposa.

Otro día gris en la órden, como muchos en aquellos años, pero no tener ninguna noticia de los tres hombres era aun peor, era como al principio de que se llevaran a Harry y a Neville, como cuando se llevaron a Teddy.

#

Durante la cena James observaba a todos los miembros de la familia, parece ser que habían sido como una familia para Harry, porque Molly le trataba como uno más, hasta incluso le regañaba pero bien. El mayor de la mesa era Bill que traía consigo a su esposa Fleur, según lo que él escuchaba no vivían aquí. Luego estaba Percy, siempre actuaba muy allegado a su madre, eso le hacía daño, se acordaba de Lily, y de como se comportará Harry con ella. No quería que la hiciera daño pero si el muchacho no los recibía con buenos ojos ella se derrumbaría. Y ya estaban los pequeños, Ron y Ginny. Él el mejor amigo de su hijo, se veía a leguas, parecía un gran chico y muy simpático. Ya por último la chica, Ginny. No sabía porque, o quizás si, miraba como Harry no le quitaba el ojo, como los dos se hacían señas y ojitos. Lo mismo eran novios, no quería ni pensarlo eso no era un punto a favor para ellos porque en realidad Harry ya tenía una vida hecha y quizás Lily y él ya no tenían espacio en la vida de su hijo.

**Otro capítulo, espero que os vaya gustando, ya vereis la que tiene tramada Dumbledore, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews y me agregan a favoritos. Por favor dejad vuestras opiniones que no cuesta nada. Un saludo y hasta otra.**


	7. Preparando los mundiales

Nada de esto es mio bla, bla, bla xD

**7. Preparando los Mundiales**

La mañana pintaba muy bien, otro día soleado y cada vez menos tiempo para el 31 o el 30 según el punto de vista, los 18 años ya llegaban para los huérfanos. Bueno también según que punto de vista no lo eran, pero ese era otro tema a pensar. Si un tema bastante peliagudo, ese en el que se encontraban metidos nuestros David, Adrian y Gary, para Ron Gay.

Bien, esto no puede seguir así por mucho tiempo – decía Remus mientras miraba por la ventana pensativo.

Tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo, si ayer mismo llegamos aquí – hablaba entusiasmado Sirius.

Si pero tampoco podemos abusar de esta familia – seguía hablando Remus – no podemos perder tiempo, los chicos tienen que cumplir la misión, si quieren claro.

Ante eso último James estremeció el cuerpo, si no querían, eso no era bueno, no quería pensar en ello pero si los chicos no aceptaban la misión sería un gran problema.

#

Harry, por favor, deja de molestar y desayuna – decía Ginny ya en tono cansino.

Anda, dámela tú, por favor, si solo quiero una magdalena, pero que me la des tú – decía Harry con ojitos de cordero degollado.

Los tres hombres entraron en la cocina y se sentaron con los chicos, sería bueno ir haciendo amigos con ellos, para conocer sus debilidades.

Bueno, ¿que tal hoy?, ¿que vais a hacer? - preguntó animoso Remus.

Umm pues aquí andamos, pensando que hacer hoy, la verdad que no tenemos ningún plan – intentaba sonar casual Hermione, esos tres no le causaban ninguna confianza.

Mientras Harry y Ginny seguían a lo suyo con la magdalena, Ron comía y comía sin inmutarse de lo que pasaba alrededor, y Hermione y Remus mantenían una lucha constante de miradas, en la que el hombre intentaba ser apacible y la chica rehuía de hablar con él. A Sirius todo aquello le parecía gracioso, muy divertido, sobre todo la parejita del fondo. Parecía que la chica ya había cedido y le daba de comer la magdalena a Harry. A James sin embargo eso no le gustaba, lo que él pensaba debía ser verdad, estaban juntos, su niño había encontrado el amor, eso les quitaba del camino hacia su hijo.

Buenos días a todos – el señor Weasley entraba muy animado por la cocina, parecía que iba levantando cabeza después de la muerte de Fred – tengo una buena noticia que creo que os encantará.

Todos le miraban expectantes, esperando que siguiese hablando, haber cual era esa tal maravillosa noticia que tenía para todos.

Haber, ¿que hicimos hace 4 años? - preguntó muy divertido Arthur.

Los hombres miraban curiosos al padre Weasleys, a que se referiría, porque debió de ser algo bueno por su cara de felicidad.

Participar en el torneo de los tres magos – dijo muy conforme Harry, todos en ese momento le miraron con cara de incredulidad – eso paso ¿no?, pues habrá que decirlo con todas las consecuencias que lleve.

Vaya Harry, no esperaba que soltases eso así de repente y con tanto ímpetu – le decía Hermione con cara de asombrada.

Si ya de por si los amigos de éste se mostraron asombrados ante la naturalidad de Harry para decir ese comentario, ni que decir la cara que tenía el padre del muchacho, que además no sabía como reaccionar ni como disimular su estupor ante aquello.

Bueno, bueno después del comentario de Harry, voy a deciros lo que hubo hace 4 años y que este año vuelve a ver – el señor Weasley se hacía el interesante poniendo de los nervios a los presentes.

Papa, dilo ya – decía Ginny ya cansada.

Vale, os lo digo, este año vuelven haber los mundiales de quiddith – expresó muy contento Arthur.

Los de la mesa se quedaron perplejos, no se acordaban de que tocaba ya, pero claro, con tanto jaleo de la guerra y volver a una vida normal era difícil acordarse de todas esas cosas.

¡Es genial! - exclamó Ron – no me acordaba pero es tremendo, ¿también iremos esta vez?

Pues claro, si no no os lo diría – dijo Arthur sentándose por fin en la mesa a desayunar – y no digáis nada de momento a Molly, no creo que le sientee bien que vayamos si no está Fred, yasabéis..

Oh, vale señor Weasley, no se lo diremos, pero y usted, ¿se siente bien haciéndolo? - preguntó Hermione.

Si, claro, su recuerdo siempre estará conmigo, pero tengo que salir adelante y por mis demás hijos ser más fuerte y feliz – cuando dijo ésto sonrió ampliamente – pero, vamos, pensemos en cosas alegres, y a los huéspedes, ¿también querréis venir?

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados, no sabían que responder, en realidad no venían a eso y se podrían retrasar en la misión, pero pasar unos días de acampada y viendo un partido de quiddith no era tan malo para conocer mejor a los chicos.

Bien, iremos

Vaya parece que Gray tiene muchas ganas de venir – decía Ron a la vez que reía

Ronald, que se llamara Gary no Gray – le corrigió Hermione.

Todos empezaron a reírse menos Sirius que se empezaba a hartar de las gracias del pelirrojo, pero que se creía aquí el único bromista era él, o después ya James.

Pues no se diga nada más, hoy iré para el ministerio y cogeré todas las entradas.

Señor Weasley – mientras decía esto, Harry se levantó hacía Arthur – mandaré a Bill a Gringotts para que saqué el dinero de mi entrada, no voy a permitirle que lo pague todo.

No seas tonto Harry, si no es nada, ya sabes que no serán los mejores sitios, así que tampoco serán muy caras.

James conmovido por el gesto de su hijo decidió actuar. Vió que la situación económica de esa familia no era la mejor, y la de él, la verdad seguía siendo excelente, así que se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Arthur, podría acompañarle esta tarde al ministerio, así de paso hablo unas cosas con su hijo Percy y el ministro.

Oh, claro, me parece muy bien – dijo Arthur, que miraba algo extrañado al hombre.

Pensaba que era aquello que quería hablar con su hijo, es más con el ministro, les habían dicho que no indagaran en sus vidas, que confiaran, pero, algo raro había en todo aquello. También creía que Bill sabía de más, porque desde que se le encontró aquel día en el ministerio no volvió a aparecer y ese día había hablado con estas personas.

#

El día fue pasando como si nada, Ron y Harry avisaron a Neville de la salida a los mundiales, lo que el chico aceptó gustoso, cada vez se sentía mejor en aquel grupo en el que había sido tan bien aceptado. El resto del día o más bien la mañana se la pasaron jugando al ajedrez y esperando a que Molly se despistase para ir a jugar a su deporte favorito pero aquello no pasó.

Mientras Hermione había ido a su casa a preparar una maleta con las cosas del viaje, Ginny la acompañó y ya de paso cenaron allí. Luna también fue avisada y dijo que si, con la condición de que su padre también fuera con ellos. Eso ya si que sería extraño.

En el ministerio los cuatro hombres andaban rumbo al despacho del ministro, la verdad que con las influencias de Percy era muy fácil llegar hasta él, como había cambiado todo.

Al llegar a la zona de los despachos encontraron a Billy por ahí. El señor Weasley se extrañó mucho, empezaba a confirmar que sabía de más.

¡Papá!, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Pues nada, veníamos a hablar con el ministro, bueno más bien ellos – dijo señalando a los tres hombres de detrás, vislumbrando con cuidado cualquier gesto extraño de su hijo – y luego bajaremos a por las entradas que tengo reservadas para los mundiales.

Oh, es verdad, yo no creo que vaya, a Fleur no le apetece mucho, y de todas formas teníamos pensado ir a Francia a ver su familia.

En ese momento salió la secretaría a avisar de que los siguientes podían pasar, y al ver a los tres extraños de nuevo se quedó helada, otra vez no, pensó, menos mal que falta la chica morena histérica de aquel día.

James, Sirius y Remus entraron los primeros, Billy dudó un momento que hacer y entonces se decidió a moverse, pero antes le indicó a su padre que le siguiese con la cabeza.

Cuando Arthur entró se sentó en una de las sillas que había libres, esperando una explicación, esto empezaba a ser extraño.

Creo que estaría bien ante todo que este hombre supiese toda la verdad, después de todo os dado cobijo en su casa siendo extraños para su familia, y aunque los tiempos han mejorado la atmósfera de inseguridad – comenzó a hablar el ministro – tus hijos me han inspirado mucha confianza, ni Billy, ni Percy han dicho nada, por eso creo que tú ya debes saberlo.

¿Qué ocurre?, me estoy empezando a poner nervioso.

Bueno lo mejor será que antes de que le demos explicaciones deberías revelaron exactamente como sois. Entonces los tres hombres se miraron y miraron al ministro. Este asintió, mirándolos fijamente.

Se levantaron de su silla y con unas simples palabras mágicas fueron cambiando su aspecto, dejando ver como eran en realidad.

Arthur se quedó boquiabierto, no podía ser verdad, eran ellos, a dos los había conocido pero el otro estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Espera un momento pensó los otros también están muertos.

#

Que ganas de que llegue mañana Harry – medio gritaba entusiasmado Ron – nos lo vamos a pasar bien, va a ser genial.

Si la verdad que si, encima vienen Neville y Luna, con su padre – empezó a reir Harry – nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

#

**Otra vez de nuevo aquí, he tardado mucho, pero bueno es que no se lo que es el tiempo libre os lo aseguro. Entre las clases, el coche y el trabajo... pero ya esta otro capi nuevo jeje.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a los que me mandaron un review: Magui potter, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Shadim-Samtrom, Smithback girl, Isis Elisabeth Black, Bellessie, Aciarium, Laumar, Fairy White, Julimoon, GothicGold.**


	8. Los mundiales de Quiddith

**8. Quiddith 2**

El día amaneció soleado, el cielo azul se comenzaba a divisar por el horizonte y Arthur seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en que esas personas fuesen Sirius, James y Remus. Había vivido una gran mentira durante muchos años, y ni pensar en Harry, él si que había vivido una mentira, seguro que no le gustaba lo que pasaba. Miedo, le daba miedo lo que el muchacho pudiese hacer su carácter iba a jugarle una mala pasada.

Unas habitaciones al lado tres hombres se encontraban ya levantados sin hablar, haciendo la mochila para ir a los mundiales, cansado del silencio Sirius decidió hablar.

Me hace mucha ilusión ir, hacía años que no íbamos, además será un buen momento para acercarse a los chicos.

No sé, como reaccione igual que Arthur, que ni nos miró a la cara – dijo James mirando hacia la ventana – fue como si nos tuviese rencor.

No sé, James, quizás solo se asustó, quedó impresionado, ya verás como luego es más simpático – intentó animar la situación el licántropo.

A la salida del alba los muchachos con los hombres se encontraban ya preparados para marchar a por el traslador. Solo faltaban Luna y su padre, que seguramente andarían despistados por casa buscando todo lo necesario a última hora.

Sería conveniente que alguien fuese a buscarlos – comentó el señor Weasley.

Si, si eso vamos Ginny y yo.

Hermione y Ginny entonces caminaron alegres hacia casa de Luna, los demás fueron andando hacia el traslador dentro del bosque, les dijeron a las chicas que se aparecieran en el lugar donde habían quedado.

Bien, esta lata de metal muggle muy interesante es nuestro traslador – explicaba el señor Weasley – creo que ya sabéis perfectamente como se utiliza.

De repente se escuchó un plas y las dos chicas y Luna con su padre aparecieron de golpe. Ginny y Hermione cayeron una encima de la otra casi tirando al pobre Neville que se encontraba allí cerca. Luna y Xenophilius aterrizaron un poco más alejados del grupo cayendo uno encima del otro de forma estrepitosa.

Este hombre casi nos mata, menuda forma de aparecernos – medio gritaba Hermione a la vez que se colocaba la ropa decentemente.

Bueno, bueno, no perdamos tiempo, toquemos todos la lata – intentaba poner orden el señor Weasley – a la de 1,2 y 3...

Todos tocaron la lata a la vez y un remolino los envolvió, los más mayores lo pasaron como ni nada pero los más jóvenes volvieron a caer estrepitosamente, no se les daba bien esto de utilizar trasladores. Una vez se pusieron de pie comenzaron a andar, poco a poco se fue oyendo más y más ruido. Hasta que de golpe ante sus ojos miles de aficionados asomaron, iban y venia, montaban en escoba, jugaban al ajedrez, cartas mágicas, un poco de todo.

Oh si, esto es genial, ya empieza la fiesta – decía emocionado Harry, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

- Ya te digo, va a ser el evento del año, nuestro momento – medio gritaba Ron a punto de ponerse a saltar y todo.

Entonces Ron y Harry se miraron e iniciaron la marcha más rápida, a ésto que Neville y las chicas les siguieron.

Eh, eh, eh – les gritó Arthur – primero nos instalamos y luego os vais donde queráis.

Los chicos, pusieron cara de pena, pero aún así tuvieron que quedarse con los demás. Pronto llegaron a la tienda de campaña, muy parecida a la que utilizaron hacía ya 4 años. Por dentro tenía varios departamentos separados por lonas. En el centro había unas mantas y cojines para sentarse con una mesita pequeña, por los lados se encontraban las habitaciones con literas y al fondo se encontraba la pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario.

Bien, dejaremos a nuestros tres invitados la habitación del fondo, a las tres chicas la de la izquierda, a los chicos la de la derecha y Xenophilus y yo dormiremos en la que hay al lado de la cocina – los dispuso Arthur – bien, y ahora ya podéis iros donde queráis – dijo riéndose.

Todos los muchachos se fueron corriendo con sus escobas en mano, James giró la cabeza y los vio salir, sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago, ver salir a su hijo con la escoba le produjo una gran nostalgia. Sirius lo vio y le sacó de sus pensamientos, seguía mirando por donde los chicos habían salido.

Bueno, vamos a ayudar a este hombre con las cosas, y así nos podemos dar una vuelta – decía Sirius a James.

Claro – respondió éste.

Entre los hombres acomodaron todo, ninguno hablaba nada, solo preguntas cortas y monosílabos. El único que hablaba era Lovegood, que de vez en cuando abría la boca para comentar sobre cosas trivales como unos animales fantásticos que encontró en su cama una mañana.

Sirius, James y Remus le miraban de reojo, pensando si se encontraba bien de la cabeza.

#

Mientras los chicos jugaban la quiddith con otro grupo que encontraron por allí cerca. Al principio los otros muchachos se quedaron asombrados de ver quienes eran, sobre todo por Harry, pero después se compenetraron a la perfección. Ellos eran 9, así que decidieron jugar todos a la vez modificando un poco las reglas. Del grupo de los Weasleys jugaron todos, aunque Luna, Neville y Hermione no cogieran la quaffle ni una sola vez. Es más en una de las jugadas la pobre Luna voló boca abajo con el milagro de no caer.

Umm, chicos, es la hora de irnos, el partido va a empezar dentro de poco – les gritó Hermione desde abajo, que no era capaz de levantar mucho su escoba.

¡Es verdad! - exclamó Ginny.

Bueno, un placer haberos conocido – dijo un chico rubio, dándole la mano a Ron.

Pasadlo bien en el partido – dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

Se despidieron y marcharon corriendo hacia la entrada al estadio, los cuatro hombres ya los esperaban allí.

Pensábamos que no llegabais – habló Arthur.

Lo sentimos papá, es que estuvimos jugando con unos chicos y se nos fue la noción del tiempo – le contestó Ginny.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la entrada en busca de su sitio. Subieron un par de escaleras y avanzaron por un largo pasillo en el que se oían ya los gritos de los miles de seguidores de los dos equipos, y de los otros miles de personas que iban al partido por gusto.

Arthur los iba guiando hasta que llegaron a sus asientos, no eran muy abajo, pero tampoco arriba como la otra vez, el sitio era espectacular. Se divisaba todo el estadio y el partido se vería genial. Los chicos miraron extrañados al señor Weasley.

¿Es aquí? - preguntó extrañado Harry.

Si es aquí – le contestó Arthur, las entradas son cortesía de Adrian, diciendo ésto miró al hombre en cuestión.

Éste no le quitó la mirada, se la sostuvo, entre medias Harry se percató de ese cruce de miradas, pensado que había entre todo eso.

Pues...gracias – dijo el muchacho mirando a James.

El aludido no contestó, no se sintió con fuerzas para ello, siguió mirando fijamente al chico, ojala pudiera haber venido con él, mientras Lily les esperaba en casa. Sirius y Remus se habrían apuntado a ir con ellos, y Peter seguro que lo hubiese decidido al último momento.

Harry, ¿vienes?, que si no Ron se queda con el mejor sitio – le llamó Ginny riéndose.

¡Ya mismo voy!.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, los chicos en una fila más adelante y los hombres por detrás, aunque de éstos últimos ninguno abría la boca.

El partido dio comienzo, de nuevo, Bulgaria estaba en la final, pero esta vez contra Francia. Los chicos gritaban como nunca, Luna que se perdía constantemente tenía que ser ayudada por Ginny que la explicaba lo que pasaba. Ron y Harry no hacían más que levantarse a cada llegada de un equipo u otro a los palos contrarios. Mientras tanto Hermione y Neville les hacían fotos. Sería divertido verlas luego, ver como se levantaban una y otra vez.

Cuando el partido terminó con victoria para Bulgaria todos fueron hacia afuera. Decidieron ir a cenar haciendo una pequeña hoguera y después jugar a las cartas mágicas o el ajedrez, también mágico claro.

Nosotros vamos a ver a Viktor, ahora volvemos, ¿vale? - le dijo Hermione a Arthur, mientras todos los muchachos se iban hacia allí.

Nosotros tres vamos un momento a la tienda de campaña y luego vamos a donde estéis – dijo Sirius.

Muy bien, pues ahora nos juntamos todos – exclamó Xenophilus muy contento.

A la vuelta de ver a Viktor todos los chicos menos Harry se separó para ir un momento a la tienda a por una chaqueta para Ginny que tenía frío.

Ahora mismo voy, esperadme para la partida - les gritó Harry.

Muchas gracias, si es que eres un cielo – le respondió Ginny, a lo que todos rieron.

Harry se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara, le tenía loquito, no lo podía evitar, la tendría toda la vida, lo sabía. Se fue acercando a la tienda y justo cuando fue a entrar se paró en seco. Los tres hombres misteriosos estaban dentro y hablaban. No le daban buena espina, como a Hermione, siempre supo que ella era muy suspicaz. Se quedó en un lado en silencio, haber si oía algo y descubría alguna cosa de ellos. Lo había echo tantas veces en Hogwarts con el mapa y la capa que hasta sonrió. Entonces agudizó el oído.

Pensemos, como decírselo, es que no se, es algo muy difícil y delicado.

Bueno, pero no podemos tampoco perder más tiempo, si Dumbledore se entera se lía pero bien.

Si no se ha enterado ya.

Harry no distinguía quien era el que hablaba en cada momento, pero eso de Dumbledore no sabía que significaba, pero si estaba muerto. Empezó a darle vueltas, pero de que iba todo aquello.

Entonces mañana cuando volvamos hablamos todo.

Claro, ya así de golpe, habrá que pensar que decir.

Y a ti que más te da, si tú no vas a tener ningún problema, déjame en paz hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿no?.

Vale, vale, haz lo que quieras pero ya veremos como reacciona el chico, si le entras de esa manera.

Basta, James, Sirius, dejad de discutir, así no encontraremos una solución a todo esto.

Vale, Remus, pero ésto hay que solucionarlo ya, Dumbledore no estará quieto mucho más tiempo, y no puedo seguir más días sin Lily.

Harry estaba blanco como la pared, sentía que las piernas le flojeaban y que iba a caerse por momentos. Ya no sabía que pensar, que decir, ni que hacer. Quería salir corriendo y gritar pero no podía, ningún músculo de su cuerpo le respondía.

**Sé que hacía mucho que no actualizaba, pero bueno, aquí otro capítulo, no me gusta dejar los fics sin acabar, aunque tarde meses en actualizar.**

**Gracias a los que leeis el fic, a los que agregais a favoritos y a los que dejais reviews.**


	9. James, Sirius y Remus

Nada de esto es mio bla, bla, bla

**9. James, Sirius y Remus**

Cuando las piernas le respondieron salió corriendo, sin rumbo alguno, pensaba, si, o eso creía, le daba vueltas a lo que había escuchado, no podía ser, Remus, Sirius, como iban a ser ellos, si estaban muertos, él lo sabía, lo había vivido. Pero lo que más daño hacía es que el otro era James, su padre, no podía ser él, entonces estos años no había estado con él, y eso dolía mucho. Ese hombre había nombrado a su madre, a la persona que más adoraba en este mundo, incluso algo por encima de Ginny, le había dado la vida, su vida por él, y no podía ser verdad que estuviese viva y él solo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había dejado el campamento atrás, se veía solo el estadio, todavía iluminado. Se sentó en la hierba, mientras el pelo era movido por la suave brisa que corría. Sentado siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, veía imágenes con Sirius, con Remus, se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba desaparecido y por supuesto que iba a decir cuando volviese. De repente escuchó unas voces cerca de donde él se encontraba. Eran los chicos con los mayores.

¡Harry!, ¿Estás ahí?

Poco a poco las voces fueron más nítidas y los vio correr hacía él, le habían encontrado.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - preguntó Ginny preocupada – te hemos estado buscando durante un buen rato, ¿sabes?.

Lo siento, estaba pensado unas cosas... y …. se me fue el tiempo... - Harry balbuceaba sin encontrar muy bien que decir.

¿Cómo?, si ibas a por mi chaqueta y ahora volvías, fuimos a buscarte y venían los tres personajillos estos y nos dijeron que no habías llegado... y nos preocupamos.

Pues...es que... luego te lo cuento – Harry había visto de lejos venir a los demás. - ei, chicos, siento haber desaparecido, pero me pareció ver movimientos raros y vine hacia aquí.

Movimientos raros...- le cuestionó Hermione – pues menudo susto nos has dado, no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

Bueno, bueno, volvamos a la tienda, mañana será otro día, y Harry, de verdad no lo vuelvas a hacer – sentenció Arthur.

Todos entonces emprendieron la vuelta, los chicos se retrasaron un poco para intentar hablar con Harry, mientras los tres desconocidos echaban más de una mirada inquisitoria.

Una vez llegaron los hombres se fueron para la cama pronto, se sentían cansados y aturdidos, también algo preocupados por el comportamiento de Harry, que estaba serio y con la mirada perdida. Una vez estuvieron todos en la cama, los chicos salieron a la parte de la tienda de campaña que hacia de salón. Pusieron el muffliato, o más bien lo puso Hermione para evitar que los escuchasen.

Bueno Harry, cuéntanos porque has huido así esta noche, porque nos tienes en ascuas – empezó hablando Neville, algo raro en él.

Pues veréis... no se como decirlo, ha sido algo tan raro... que...- Harry suspiró, realmente le empezaban a escocer los ojos y nunca se había sentido así.

Luna que se dio cuenta le abrazó, todos se quedaron helados, el pobre tenia muy mala cara y los ojos brillosos, y nadie se había dado cuenta, entonces Ginny se acerco a él. Luna se retiró y Ginny le agarró las manos.

¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Ginny miradonle a los ojos – sabes que estoy aquí para todo, y los demás igual.

Es muy difícil, pero... haber... cuando yo fui a por la chaqueta de Ginny, los tres hombres que ya sabéis estaban dentro, hablando – suspiró de nuevo – y entonces me quedé fuera escuchando.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Los demás seguían atentos a lo que dijese Harry.

Al principio, todo era muy raro, no entendía nada de lo que decían, sobre dolor, hablar con un grupo de personas, que no se porque temo que somos nosotros.

¿Y por qué nosotros? - preguntó Ron extrañado y medio enfadado.

Porque... - Harry se volvió a quedar callado – porque me nombraron, al principio no sabia que era yo, hasta que esas tres personas se llamaron entre ellos por sus verdaderos nombres.

¿Y cuáles son por curiosidad? - preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Por curiosidad... - medio sonrió irónicamente Harry – son...Sirius, Remus y... James.

##

Lily, Alice, Frank, Fabian y Gideon Prewett, Marlene McKinnon y Edgar Bones se encontraban en el centro de la plaza de aquel diminuto pueblo.

¿Todo listo? - preguntó Edgar.

Si, todo está preparado... - dijo Frank, mirando hacia los lados.

Esperemos que Albus no se enfade mucho – comentaba Fabian – ya es hora de cumplir lo que prometió.

Si... ya es hora – medio susurró Lily.

Bien, preparados, a la de una...a la de dos... y a la de ¡tres!.

Y ese grupo de personas desaparecieron, provocando que un viejo de barba blanca se enfureciese un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

##

Todos los chicos se quedaron mudos, estaban perplejos con lo que acababan de oír. Luna tenía la mirada perdida pensando que quería decir Harry. Ron miraba fijamente a Harry con cara de espanto y Ginny que seguía con las manos de Harry en las suyas, solo atinó a girar la cabeza y mirar a Hermione. Neville de la impresión se tuvo que sentar en el suelo. Hermione fue la única que pudo hablar.

Es imposible Harry, no habrás escuchado bien, lo mismo los han nombrado para otra cosa – intentó explicar la muchacha - y tú has escuchado lo que no era.

Hermione, sé lo que he oído – diciendo ésto se levantó – se llamaron entre ellos así, y... nombró a mi madre diciendo que la echaba de menos, me nombró a mí.

Vale, relájate, de momento deberíamos ir a dormir, y mañana investigaremos un poco más, porque si es así, creo que hemos vivido una gran mentira – sentenció la morena.

Pues si, será mejor irnos, y ¿sabéis que?...deberíamos tener un veritaserum a mano, por si las moscas – dijo Ginny.

¡Me parece bien! - habló el pelirrojo.

Todos entonces se marcharon a sus respectivas camas y departamentos. Ninguno pudo dormir, todos estuvieron dándole vueltas a lo que el muchacho de ojos verdes había contado.

##

A la llegada de la mañana, la otra parte de la orden del fénix andaba por las calles de Londres, quizás si llegasen al callejón Diagon todo sería algo más fácil. Esperarían conseguir una habitación en el caldero chorreante hasta dar con sus otros tres compañeros. Pero tener que ir camuflados y actuando como muggles no ayudaba mucho.

No pensaba que Londres hubiese cambiado tanto – se quejaba Edgar.

Y que pensabas, ¿qué después de casi 20 años sigue igual? - le contestó Malenne.

##

La tienda de campaña ya estaba recogida, y la gente iba abandonando lentamente el campamento, ya se habían pasado los mundiales. A esperar otros 4 años. Los chicos ya llevaban sus mochilas encima, un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre ellos. Arthur y Xenophilus conversaban alegremente sobre un viaje para ir a ver a un tal Scarmander.

Los otros tres adultos observaban el horizonte cada uno en sus pensamientos. Hoy era el día en el que hablaría. Sabían que apenas llevaban unos días allí, pero esperar casi veinte años hace mucho y produce que sus ansias se incrementen. Estaban nerviosos de pensar que pasaría, como reaccionarían. Arthur no había sido muy amable y a pesar de que los hablaba no era muy simpático y cercano con ellos.

Señores, ¿Vienen ya? - les llamó el mayor de los pelirrojos.

Oh si, ahora mismo vamos – respondió Gary.

El traslador que Hermione tenía en la mano comenzó a iluminarse, todos entonces tocaron la lata de metal y desaparecieron en un segundo.

La madriguera apareció ante sus ojos, y Molly Weasley salió contenta a recibirlos.

Cuanto os he echado de menos

¡Umm cariño!, lo hemos pasado genial – saludó Arthur dándole un beso a su mujer.

Bueno, bueno, pasad que tengo preparada la comida ya.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron a la mesa, durante la comida hablaron de las mejores anécdotas del partido y de la excursión. No le dijeron nada a Molly sobre lo que pasó con Harry para no preocuparla.

##

Por fin encontramos en caldero chorreante – exclamó Frank contento.

Esperemos que haya habitaciones – se resignó Marlenne.

##

Chicos, antes de iros, ¿podemos hablar? - les llamó Remus, observaba cuidadoso la reacción de los muchachos.

Claro – contestó Hermione, girándose hacia los muchachos mirándolos de forma preocupada.

¿Nos sentamos? - les dijo Remus.

Claro, claro, vamos – volvió a responder la chica.

Se pusieron alrededor de la mesa que tenían por fuera de la casa, en el pequeño jardín. Había sido idea de Luna ponerla y Molly la aceptó gustosamente, la quería un montón, daba mucha alegría a la casa.

En un extremo se sentaron los hombres, a un lado se sentó Hermione y al otro Ron, al otro extremo se encontraba Harry y Ginny.

Se miraron los cuatro y entonces la chica morena se atrevió a hablar.

Sabemos quiénes sois.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa, James levantó la vista y la posó en su hijo, pero éste encontraba de lo más interesante sus pies.

Ehh... ¿Cómo que lo sabéis? - preguntó Remus dubitativo.

Pues eso, que Harry la otra noche os escuchó hablar.

Pues es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – contestó James.

Dejadnos que os expliquemos de verdad y si no os importa queremos volver a tener nuestra apariencia de antes – habló por primera vez Sirius.

Vale, nosotros os dejamos, pero lo haréis con Veritaserum – contestó Ginny.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, sería mejor seguirles el rollo, y así sería más fácil hablar con ellos.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y con la varita pronunciaron el hechizo de vuelta a su normalidad. Aparecieron entonces los verdaderos hombres, los que hacía ya un tiempo que no veían. Los chicos miraban atónitos y horrorizados a los tres. Que era todo aquello y que significaba.

Bien, sé que esto os puede parecer horrible, pero... todos fuimos engañados hace unos años – empezó a hablar de nuevo Remus, sentándose siguió en ello – Dumbledore fundó la orden del fénix, hace ya más de veinte años.

Harry seguía encontrando interesante sus zapatillas, mientras que Ron los miraba fijamente, Ginny por su parte miraba preocupada al moreno, y Hermione los miraba con mirada triunfante. Entonces la chica sacó la botellita de la poción y se la puso a los tres delante.

Antes de seguir hablando, ¡Bebed!.

Cada uno tomó su traguito y comenzaron a hablar.

Albus, al fundar la orden, hizo una promesa mágica que ahora debe cumplir, nunca pensamos que fuese verdad, siempre oimos rumores, pero nadie se atrevió a nombrarlo. Poco a poco se produjeron las primeras desapariciones, y nosotros lo llevábamos como podíamos, en realidad eso ya lo sabéis, la historia es que, la noche del 31... - se quedó callado, James se había levantado de la mesa – todo pasó cómo sabéis, pero la otra parte es que ni James ni Lily murieron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Y así, fuimos todos detrás, Albus nos tenía enganchados por el alma, no podemos morir hasta que nuestra parte del alma sea liberada.

Pero...¿Y vosotros?, cuando estuvisteis aquí entonces ya lo sabíais – preguntó Ginny.

No, es que esos no eramos nosotros, eran hechizos que utilizaba Albus, con nuestra alma, era una parte de nosotros, pero aún así no somos capaces de conoceros.

- Pero... y cuando Harry... ¿os veía? ...

Almas, todo manipulado por Albus.

Vale, pero y la conexión que sufrió Harry con Voldemort, ¿qué?

Porque esa parte del alma si se quedó en la varita de Voldemort, pero al morir él, esa parte regresó a nosotros.

Es difícil de entender – habló esta vez Ron – es que parece que fueran horrocruxes.

¡Eureka Ronald! - exclamó Remus, son como horrocruxes pero buenos, por así decirlo, son echos con buena intención, Albus los hizo para que no muriéramos si nos atacaban. Y así hemos estado luchando pero en secreto, sin saber que pasaba aquí en realidad. Nos tenía protegidos, hizo un propia parte de la historia, sabía que Harry era el elegido y montó su verdadera batalla, apartándonos del medio. Siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que nos dejase en libertad pronto.

Pero...¿vosotros habíais muerto? - preguntó Hermione.

No, no estábamos muertos, solo James, Lily... y algunos más de la orden..., en realidad, muertos no es un término.

Y entonces...¿Por qué estáis ahora aquí? - interrogó Ginny.

Nos escapamos, pero para ahora Albus lo ha debido de descubrir y debe de estar furioso, así que necesitamos vuestra ayuda para conseguir que él cumpla su promesa.

¿Qué promesa? - preguntó Ron curioso.

Para que nosotros podamos ser libres del todo y volver aquí, Albus debe morir para dejar nuestra alma libre, pero con lo años se aferró a su vida y no ha sido capaz de terminar lo que empezó hace años protegiéndonos como una buena obra. Así que las leyes mágicas sobre estos temas dicen que debe morir el guardián de esas almas a mano de un familiar o varios cercanos a los horrocruxes.

Los chicos seguían asimilando toda la información, y Remus y Sirius miraban preocupados a los muchachos.

Un momento – era la primera vez que Harry hablaba – pretendéis que nosotros le matemos, ¿verdad?

Si..., es la única forma pero...

Remus fue interrumpido por Harry que se levantó de la mesa. Sirius se asustó y James que seguía detrás de pie no supo que hacer ante la reacción.

¡Estáis locos!, ¡yo no pienso matar a nadie, es muy fuerte lo que pedís, y no os lo merecéis, no voy a manchar mis manos por liberaros, os metisteis en esto sin pensar y ahora buscáis ayuda, aquí durante años necesitamos ayuda y no estuvisteis, lo pasamos mal y no estabais, así que os podéis marchar por donde habéis venido y no volver! - dicho esto se apareció y se esfumó de la escena, dejando a los chicos cabizbajos y a los hombres confundidos.

James entonces se metió en la casa y se encerró en su habitación, desde fuera los otros dos merodeadores intentaron hablar con él, pero solo se oían los suaves sollozos de dentro de la habitación.

Abajo Molly y Arthur se extrañaban del alboroto que se había formado.

##

**Otro capítulo más! Bueno como siempre digo no me gusta dejar las historias sin acabar así que otro vez más que actualizo! Espero que os guste, dejad algún review...andaa... que no os cuesta nada... jajaja.**


	10. El valle de Godric

**10. El valle de Godric**

Caminaba con paso lento, pero firme. En el pequeño pueblo los niños correteaban por las calles jugando los unos con los otros. Algunos jóvenes se encontraban conversando en la plaza principal, seguramente hablando de sus planes para la tarde, mientras disfrutaban de aquella mañana de verano.

Cruzó el pueblo en la misma dirección que cuando lo hizo algunos meses atrás. Pasó al lado de la iglesia y entró en el cementerio. Necesitaba comprobar que seguían allí, que todo había sido una ilusión, que quizás se había vuelto loco, pero para sus adentros sabía que no, que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad.

No tardó en llegar, el camino exacto y el lugar donde estaban no se le había olvidado.

La tumba blanca de mármol yacía intacta, nada había ocurrido, y eso dolía mucho. Pero lo que más dolía era pensar que pudiese estar vacía.

Convocó con la varita unas rosas blancas y rojas y las puso delante de la lápida.

Siento no haber venido, desde Navidad, pero era difícil, ¿sabéis?, pensar en que todo haya acabado y que no estuvieseis aquí para disfrutarlo era mucho para mí – Harry respiró hondo – siempre habéis sido mi camino, ojala hubieseis podido estar aquí conmigo para enseñármelo, para que me hubieseis llevado a King Cross mi primer día de Hogwarts, me enseñaseis a montar en escoba o me hubieseis cuidado las noches de pesadillas o incluso de fiebre – para entonces unas tímidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – si lo que ha pasado hoy es verdad, no sé ni que pensar, porque por un lado me emociono, pensar que estáis aquí, pero por otro siento un profundo resentimiento, me abandonasteis, a pesar de que sabías todo lo que me había caído encima, huisteis...

Se levantó y se marchó corriendo, no aguantaba más, ese mal sentimiento podía con el opuesto de emoción y nostalgia, de que estaban aquí de vuelta. Se acordaba de las palabras dichas por el supuesto Remus sobre matar a..., es que esa persona ya estaba muerta.

Cuando llegó a su destino, dudó, pero lo hizo, necesitaba hacerlo. Cruzó la valla de madera donde numerosas escripciones de ánimo continuaban a pesar de los año. Pasó el jardín descuidado, donde las malas hierbas parecían decirle que no cruzase. Y entonces llegó a la puerta, y se paró, pensando en como Voldemort se sintió la noche que llegó a esa misma puerta, para arruinarle las vidas a unos pobres ilusos, enamorados de la vida y de ellos mismos.

Entonces se decidió a empujarla lentamente, se abrió sin dificultad, la oscuridad que reinaba dentro era absoluta.

Lumus... - apenas murmuró.

Ante él un pequeño recibidor apareció. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas y mucha suciedad, una gran capa de suciedad, pero sobre todo desolación.

El pequeño vestíbulo de la casa todavía contaba con algún cuadro, seguramente muggle, comprado por su madre. Les echó un vistazo, no eran nada especiales, pero para él ya era mucho.

Se aproximó a la puerta de la derecha, estaba abierta e iluminó el interior, lo reconoció al instante, el salón. Allí pasó con su padre las últimas horas de éste. Entró y lo recorrió poco a poco, con cuidado para evitar algún accidente. Miró hacia arriba, el techo no se veía muy seguro.

Salió hacia afuera y se decidió a subir las escaleras, poco a poco, se oían las maderas crujir, pensó en lo bonita que era la casa, podría restaurarla y limpiarla, pero en sus adentros sabía que no lo soportaría.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba se extendía a los dos lados de la llegada de la escalera un largo pasillo con puertas. Una de las partes demostraba signos muchos más perjudicados que el otro lado. Tenía algunos escombros por el suelo, nadie se había molestado en recogerlos, ni nada de la casa, pensó. Se acercó a aquella parte, sabía lo que buscaba, su habitación, allí donde todo ocurrió, pero algo en el camino le paró.

Entre abierta había una habitación, se acercó, la habitación de sus padres, seguía intacta, como todo lo demás. Dentro se encontraba una cama de matrimonio, un armario grande y una cómoda en uno de los lados. En una de las paredes había una puerta que debía de ser el baño privado de la estancia.

Entró lentamente, los ojos empezaron a escocerle un poco, no quería llorar, no esta vez, ya bastante debilidad había demostrado con la conversación en la madriguera y hacía un rato en el cementerio.

Entonces hizo algo que no creía ni él mismo, se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, boca arriba, y suspiró, pensó en los momentos felices que pasaron aquí sus padres, momentos dulces, de confesión del uno al otro, románticos, dolorosos, de pasión, seguramente él estaba en muchos, pero no recordaba nada.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, tumbado mirando el techo lleno de telarañas, en aquella cama polvorienta. En unos de esos momentos de pensamiento, lo decidió, no volvería a la madriguera, no podía, si aquel era su verdadero padre ahora no estaba preparado para ello, tenía que darle vueltas al asunto. Decidió volver otro día y limpiar la casa en la medida de lo posible, quizás doliese, y mucho, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

##

Pues, ¿que tal si pedimos sopa de guisantes? - preguntó Fabian muy animado – es tradición del caldero.

Pues como queráis, así no nos complicamos – contestó Frank.

Bien, pues voy a ello – Fabian se levantó de la silla y se acercó al camarero para pedir la cena.

Durante la cena conversaron sobre el paradero de James, Sirius y Remus, y como iban a encontrarlos.

Lo mejor, será que nos acostemos pronto y mañana temprano vayamos al ministerio, no sé, quizás ahí encontremos alguna información – comentó Edgar – lo mismo ya se han dado a conocer, y han contado todo lo que pasado.

No sé yo si han echo eso, es una imprudencia, tampoco son tantos días los que llevan aquí – contestó Frank.

Y...¿Si han ido a hablar con el ministro de ahora? - preguntó Marlenne.

Imposible, como iban a hacer eso, se hubiesen condenado del todo – exclamó Alice.

O no tan locura, y si ellos ya saben algo de lo de Dumbledore, ten en cuenta que hicimos que los rumores cruzaran las fronteras... - musitó Gideon.

Bueno, pues entonces mañana iremos al ministerio, decidido – sentenció Fabian – Lily, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

La mujer que no había hablado en toda la cena tenía la mirada perdida, sin noticias de James no podía vivir, pensar en lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre que estaban muertos era peor, sabía que no podía ser, que primero tendría que morir Albus para que ella o James o cualquiera de esa orden pudiera morir, pero si había sido capaz de hacer eso, el viejo podría haber planeado cualquier otra cosa.

También pensaba en su hijo, como sería, alto, bajito, guapo, sería simpático o no querría ni verlos... Esperaba que si James había logrado llegar a él hubiese podido explicarle todo y que éste lo entendiese.

##

Caminaba silencioso por aquella calle que tanto conocía. Se puso delante de los números 11 y 13 y se quedó estático, poco a poco las dos fachadas se fueron separando dando lugar a una nueva fachada, algo más antigua y clásica, era Grimmauld place número 12.

Harry entró en la que oficialmente era su casa heredara de Sirius. Caminó por el lago pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.

¡Kreacher!

Un fuerte plas se escuchó en la instancia y el elfo apareció ante Harry.

¿Qué desea amo?

Kreacher, llámame Harry para empezar, y bueno solo quería decirle que de momento me voy a quedar aquí, a vivir contigo, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a los chicos, ¿entendido?.

Claro, señor.

Harry, dime Harry – le dijo el muchacho sonriendo al elfo – y ah!, a partir de mañana me ayudarás en un asunto personal, limpiaremos y arreglaremos una casa, mi antigua casa.

El elfo solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a preparar todo por la llegada de Harry, mientras éste último decidía en que habitación quedarse y que cenar, aunque no tuviese mucha hambre, Kreacher seguramente le obligaría.

##

**He vuelto, he tardado mucho, pero este año en clase no paro, me quedan 3 exámenes para terminar el grado y os podéis imaginar. Espero que ahora en marzo cuando esté en el hospital, como tengo las tardes libres pueda escribir. **

**No es un gran capítulo, pero tampoco los suelo escribir muy largos, espero que el próximo sea algo más largo.**

**Dejadme algún review, gracias!**


	11. Una Explicación

Nada de esto es mio, bla, bla, bla xDxD

**11. Una explicación**

La mañana amaneció tranquila, en el cielo azul tan solo alguna nube blanca veraniega surcaba de aquí a allá. En el jardín de la madriguera Sirius ya con su aspecto normal caminaba de un lado hacia otro, pensando en la situación actual, Harry había huido, y no había venido ni a cenar. Ni a dormir, ni siquiera por la mañana. Los demás muchachos no habían vuelto a abrir la boca, y eso también le preocupaba.

Pasó casi toda la noche hablando con Remus sobre que hacer ahora, lo mejor sería hablar con los señores Weasley, explicarles todo, o quizás no, y si la idea de que sus hijos o incluso el propio Harry tuvieran que matar a una persona les parecía horrenda tendrían un punto en contra para ellos.

Estaban echos un lío, y para colmo, James no había abierto la puerta del cuarto y tuvieron que pasar la noche en el salón, porque sentían que apropiarse de otra habitación era pasarse de confianza.

La cena de ayer transcurrió bastante mal, los chicos en un lado de la mesa, callados y la señora Weasley mirándonos, esperando que hablásemos, y nosotros todavía más callados que los muchachos, Arthur miraba su plato muy interesante y encima James encerrado arriba.

La cosa no pintaba bien, él había decidido no ir a desayunar para evitar las tensiones de la cena.

¿Pensando amigo?

Remus, pues sí, no hago más que darle vueltas a todo, que vamos a hacer ahora, James, seguramente esté ahí tirado en la cama llorando, en vez de buscar a su hijo...

No digas eso, tiene que estar destrozado, tantos años esperando ese momento, en volverlo a ver, y el muchacho coge y sale huyendo, se quedó aterrado, debe de andar por ahí sin creérselo todavía.

No sé, no sé, Remus, sin creérselo no creo, sabe perfectamente quienes somos, pero no entiende el porqué de que estemos aquí, pensaba que estábamos muertos.

Aún así no le juzgues, que es tu ahijado, y necesitará apoyo si nos ayuda, porque como se niegue a ayudarnos, lo llevamos claro, volvemos junto a Albus y la furia que tendrá encima.

¿Crees que lo habrá pagado con el resto de la orden?

No sé Sirius, más bien los habrá interrogado o yo que sé, no creo que haya sido capaz de hacerles nada más.

Pero sabe oclumancia, Remus.

Y aunque ya sepa que estamos aquí, de momento la batalla la lleva perdida.

Los dos se giraron cuando escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a ellos. Hermione caminaba con paso firme hacia ellos, iba a averiguar todo y luego buscar a Harry que se había esfumado de la tierra, aunque tenía idea de donde buscarle, Harry podía ser muy predecible.

Buenos días.

Buenos días... Hrjj... - Sirius se quedó con el nombre a medio salir, no se acordaba.

Hermione, me llamo Hermione.

Eso, lo siento, se me ha pasado.

No pasa nada – le contestó Hermione quitándole importancia – ummm, ¿podemos hablar?

Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres que hablemos? - le dijo Remus educadamente.

Quiero entender todo, que me lo expliquéis con todo lujo de detalles, porque si no, no os puedo ayudar – se calló un segundo y prosiguió – aunque os parezca mentira sois importantes para mi, o lo erais, es raro, ¿sabéis?

Te digo una cosa Hermione, ojala pudiese yo decir lo mismo de ti, que no tuviésemos que estar en esta situación, tú me conoces pero yo a ti no – dijo Sirius melancólico – pero bueno, si, encantando de cuento toda la historia. ¿preparada?.

Por supuesto, pero podríamos ir a un sitio más cómodos, que aquí de pie nos vamos a cansar - Hermione tenía claro que iba a estar un buen rato hablando con ellos.

Vayamos dentro, ¿no hay un sitio tranquilo? - preguntó Remus.

Yo propongo mi casa, ahora no hay nadie, sin trampas de verdad.

Los hombres asintieron y con un fuerte plas se desaparecieron hasta la casa de la chica. Tomaron asiento y Sirius comenzó a relatar la historia.

_Hace unos 20 años el mundo mágico empezó a estar en peligro por el que no debe ser nombrado, la gente se movilizaba, para lo bueno y para lo malo, unos se iban al lado oscuro y otros luchaban por la libertad. La mayoría intentaba pasar desapercibido, era un tema que asustaba y nadie estábamos preparados para ello._

_Dumbledore entonces comenzó a unir sus propias fuerzas, se tiraba las horas, días en su despacho, en el colegio ya te advertían de lo que estaba pasando y lo que nos acechaba. Algo así como vosotros, pero sin saber la magnitud de todo._

_En un principio siempre fuimos unos rebeldes, dando la nota, alardeando, para que mentir, pero cuando llegó séptimo, James empezó a salir con Lily y su influencia hizo que asentáramos un poco más la cabeza._

_Antes de finalizar el curso, y con ansias de ser héroes decidimos unirnos a Dumbledore y a la orden del fénix. Lo que no sabíamos era que él tenía otros planes muy diferentes de los que nos contaba a nosotros._

_Investigó durante años al que no debe ser nombrado, sabía o tenía la certeza de que había echo horrocruxes. Pero lo más importante, y cosa que nosotros no sabíamos era que Albus sabía quien era el niño de la profecía, desde el principio, por lo que ideo su plan. Sabía que el señor tenebroso iría a por James y Lily, siguió investigando sobre horrocruxes, sobre las reliquias de la muerte, que por ese tiempo nosotros de eso no sabíamos nada, nos enteramos mucho después._

_Con toda esa información, dejó que Harry fuera el niño de la profecía, él ya había ideado una idea. _

_Unos meses antes de la famosa noche del 31, dividió su alma, así como lo oís, pero a cambio de un pedacito de la nuestra, o varios. Era el sumo maestro de ello, dijo que era para protegernos, que así estaríamos seguros._

_A mí particularmente no me olía nada bien todo esto, pero que podíamos hacer, nos habíamos enfrentado varias veces al que no debe ser nombrado, y Harry y Neville estaban en peligro, así que aceptamos. _

_El 31 de octubre el señor oscuro se enfrentó primero a James, matándole, o eso es lo que él pensó, pero no podía matarle, Albus tenía un trozo del alma._

_Cuando llegó a Lily pasó lo mismo, solo que con ella la intención de dar su vida por Harry hizo que éste obtuviera la suma protección, y lo peor de todo esto es que el viejo sabía que pasaría, que Lily lo haría y que Harry no moriría. Para él el niño era la pieza clave en la historia, lo necesitaba vivo, y con James, Lily e incluso nosotros fuera del mapa, para hacer con él lo que quisiera, y ya ves si lo hizo, pero eso no lo sabemos, nunca explicó porque lo hizo así._

_Para mí que eso lo sabéis vosotros mejor que nosotros._

_A la mañana del día 1, todos fuimos incapaces de comunicarnos con la prensa muggle, ni la presa mágica, ni nada por el estilo. James y Lily seguían inconscientes, y el niño desaparecido al igual que Albus. Todos los miembros empezamos a preocuparnos, discutíamos sin razones, y otras veces dialogábamos sobre lo que Dumbledore había echo. _

_El 3 de noviembre el viejo apareció por fin , solo, y con una mirada triunfante. Nos mandó sentar a todos y empezó a hablar del que no debe ser nombrado, de que todo el mundo mágico pensaba que había sido destruido, pero que en realidad no era así, que lo más seguro era que estuviese vagando por ahí sin un cuerpo donde estar. Entonces empezó a decir que Harry no había muerto, pero que no lo volveríamos a ver, igual que a Neville hasta que no estuviésemos preparados, hasta que él no tomase la decisión. Los gritos y los lloros comenzaron a oírse poco a poco, hasta que nos envolvió a todos. Nos volvió a sentar y dijo simplemente que tenía que ser así. _

_Cuando Lily y James despertaron les explicó lo mismo que a nosotros, todavía recuerdo los alaridos de dolor de su madre, que se oían desde la parte de abajo de la casa. _

_Creó una barrera mágica, muy similar a la que en Hogwarst para que los muggles no puedan verlo, alrededor nuestro, haciendo un pequeño mundo. Con los años fuimos perdiendo la esperanza de volver aquí algún día, Albus, siempre prometía que pronto volveríamos, pero nunca cumplía._

_Poco después nos enteramos de que para que nosotros pudiésemos volver a ser como antes o tan siquiera tener una vida normal, Dumbledore tendría que morir, y a manos, de un familiar cercano o alguien muy querido para esa persona._

_En ese punto, terminamos por perder totalmente la esperanza, vivíamos como sonámbulos, nos levantábamos, comíamos, dormíamos y poco más, hasta hace unas semanas que decidimos que era hora de que Albus finalizara lo que comenzó hace años, tenía que devolvernos nuestras vidas, y aquí estamos._

Sirius terminó su relato, y ahora miraba a Hermione fijamente, la cual no había abierto el pico en toda la historia.

La muchacha se quedó un momento pensativa, mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte, giró la cabeza hacia el hombre y decidió hablar.

Increíble, nunca pensé estas cosas de Dumbledore..., ¿pero.?.. si nosotros os conocimos, por lo menos a Remus y a ti, a Tonks...

No eramos nosotros, era Albus que manipulaba esos pedacitos de alma que le entregamos.

Es que es muy impresionante, cuando esto se sepa.

Lo sé, Hermione, pero ahora necesitamos vuestra ayuda, todavía queda gente en el otro lado, y tenemos que sacarlos de allí.

Bueno, pues por parte mía os doy mi ayuda.

Muchas gracias Hermione, eres una chica genial – entretanto Sirius se levantó y caminó por el salón, una casa muggle, le daba mucha curiosidad.

¿Volvemos a la madriguera?, deberíamos contar todo ésto a los demás, y seguro que os ayudarán.

Si, deberíamos volver, además, James debe de seguir metido en su habitación y así no conseguimos nada.

Y yo debería buscar a Harry..., y convencerle de que hable con su padre.

Así los dos se aparecieron en la madriguera donde todos menos James ya estaban levantados y sentados a la mesa del desayuno. Remus se encontraba entre ellos, pero de James ni rastro.

Remus nos lo ha contado todo – habló Ron hacia Hermione y Sirius.

Yo se lo he contado a Hermione, y está decidida a ayudarnos.

Nosotros también – sentenció Ginny.

Bueno, voy a subir a por Potter, que ahí arriba no debe de andar muy allá.

Yo lo he intentado Sirius y no ha querido, ni siquiera me ha dejado entrar.

##

Bueno, otro capítulo más, es un poco explicativo jejejeje. Y he tardado menos de un mes, me merezco muchos reviews y favoritos jajaja.

El que viene me apetece hacerlo un poquito emotivo, así como algún reencuentro jeje, ya veremos ya veremos...

Hasta otra, y ah! Os doy las gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, aquí la lista:

Shadim-Samtrom  
Nyra Potter  
GothicGold  
ross snape  
lilianaam  
fairy white  
Aninha Hime  
MaraiaBeth  
julimoon  
carlypotter  
anypotter  
Simon de Escorpiao  
bellessie  
Aciarium  
Isis Elisabeth Black  
Zafiro-star  
MLZ12  
angel de acuario  
SaRgUeReTa  
-aguusblack  
Alineah  
Almendra Black  
Phoenix-DG  
UsakitoPau Potter Weasley  
nerey  
Arantxa  
ka13ms  
LadyXiofeng  
Estrela Polar  
cecilia florit  
aniali1234  
Louis Talbot  
yaneth black  
Alex Clown  
Siri006  
mps94  
teddy666  
GinnyandHarry14  
Potterika  
GinaNott  
annyuska14  
Piluki  
Nortia  
Lady Canu  
augusto carrillo  
El3ktr0  
.Cullen  
hermione grangers  
soderita  
NavMen13  
mariana snape  
Claudia Potter-Black  
Flor-LupinSparrow

Y por supuesto a los que me mandan reviews (debería responderlos ejem ejem) xD.


	12. ¿Eres tú?

**¿Eres tú?**

El nuevo día llegó antes de lo esperado, ya oía a Kreacher cacharrear divertido por la cocina, seguramente muy feliz de volver a ser útil para su amo. Al fin y al cabo, el elfo había cogido cariño a Harry, era su amo y además había mostrado lealtad a su querido Regulus.

Harry se bajó de la cama, y lo primero que pensó es que Hermione no pusiera su incisiva mente a trabajar y dieran con él muy pronto. Estaba seguro de que intentarían entrar en Grimmauld, pero él ya se había encargado de hacer un encantamiento fidelio que solo supieran Kreacher y él. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras iba pensando que seguramente ante el echo de que no puedan entrar a la casa, vigilarían día y noche sabiendo que se encontraba dentro.

Buenos días Kreacher.

Buenos días amo.

¿Preparado para el día de hoy? - dijo mientras cogía el tomate y lo ponía por encima de las tostadas – En cuanto termine de desayunar emprenderemos el trabajo que le conté ayer, y Kreacher, llámeme Harry, no señor, ni amo, ni nada por el estilo.

Claro Harry, estoy más que preparado.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Harry se acercó hasta la chimenea y entró dentro. En uno de los lados comprobó que todavía quedaba un poco de polvos flu. Pensó que quizás todavía funcionase la chimenea de Godric, si no tendrían que aparecerse.

Al Valle de Godric – gritó alto y claro Harry.

Nada sucedió, la conexión debía de estar cortada. Se tendría que aparecer como la última vez.

Señor, ¿está seguro de que quiere ir a ese lugar?

Por supuesto, Kreacher, es mi casa, y no se, siento la necesidad de reformarla por completo – dijo Harry muy convencido, pensando que el elfo no sería capaz de llamarle Harry nunca.

Éste último pensamiento le hizo mucha gracia, como había cambiado el elfo. Como aún después de muchos años seguía sintiendo lealtad a Regulus y por ello seguía a Harry, el muchacho había concluido el cometido que su antiguo amo empezó.

##

Frank, Alice, Lily y los demás integrantes de la orden del fénix original caminaban por el pasillo principal del ministerio, era difícil camuflarse ya que en pleno mes de julio la temperatura era alta, y un hechizo camuflador era muy complicado de hacer, y luego mucho más difícil de deshacer.

##

Podríamos, lo primero, ir al ministerio e investigar por los archivos datos sobre Albus, quizás ponga algo sobre que investigase como apoderarse de las almas de otras personas – habló Hermione.

Es una buena idea lo que dice Hermione, y otros deberíamos buscar en alguna biblioteca mágica sobre la clase de magia que Albus ha utilizado, pero eso es más difícil, porque yo la que conozco es la de Hogwarst – siguió hablando Remus.

Ya sé – alzó Ron – yo puedo entrar en la biblioteca del ministerio, como empezaré este año auror nos dejan entrar a la biblioteca, y alguien podría acompañarme, pero siempre que no seamos muchos.

Eso es fantástico – se emocionó Sirius – no pensé que todo fuese tan bien así de golpe.

Bueno, entonces distribuyamos por grupos, y así podamos buscar la información por dos lados – dijo Ginny.

Otra cosa... - comenzó a decir Hermione – deberíamos de avisar a Neville y a Luna, ellos seguro que también querrán ayudar.

O no, quien sabe, lo mismo también Neville decide huir – sentenció desde el fondo de la sala James con voz trémula.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el hombre, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, y que ahora ofrecía una mueca de disgusto y pena que Sirius y Remus conocían muy bien, pero que a otros como a Molly o a las muchachas encendían un nuevo sentimiento.

Bueno, ¿Quién se viene conmigo al ministerio? - dijo Ron rompiendo el hielo.

Yo, iré yo contigo – le contestó Sirius.

Y yo – dijo Hermione.

Yo lo veo así bien, porque Hermione es muy inteligente y con vosotros dos la ayudareis muy bien.

Todos empezaron a reír del comentario de Ginny, que ante ésto comenzó a ponerse colorada, cosa que agradó mucho a Sirius, pensando que esa muchacha era un encanto. Hermione igualmente se sonrojó debido al alago de su amiga.

Esto... bien sigo... - intentó continuar hablando Ginny – luego ya Remus y yo de momento podemos ir a los archivos, ¿no? - terminó la pelirroja.

Por mí bien – dijo el licántropo.

Y... bueno... si James quiere venir, pues así seríamos tres – dijo Ginny mirando al hombre.

En un rato ya estaban todos preparados para salir, James al final decidió ir con Remus y Ginny aunque durante todo el rato no abrió lo más mínimo la boca.

Ahh... y ¿Cómo vamos hasta el ministerio? - preguntó dudoso Sirius.

Por la red flu, sería lo mejor, pero deberíais camuflaros de alguna manera – dijo Arthur.

Hay un hechizo muy útil, te camuflas hacia los demás pero los que verdaderamente sabemos quienes sois os vemos como sois – explicó triunfante Hermione.

Eres genial... - se sorprendió Remus

Ohhh ….. - se puso colorada – muchas gracias.

Gran idea, ese hechizo nosotros no lo sabíamos – sentenció Sirius – me recuerdas a Lily.

Y en ese momento se arrepintió enormemente de haberlo dicho, giró la cabeza a James que en ese momento miraba hacia abajo y dándoles la espalda a todos.

Será un placer conocerla – intentó la morena solucionar un poco lo ocurrido.

Decidieron entonces usar lo que la chica les había dicho, y en un momento supuestamente estaban camuflados, porque todos los seguían viendo como eran. También decidieron que hasta la noche lo mejor era no hablar con Neville, y por tanto a Luna tampoco para no causar sospecha de que solo a él lo habían dejado solo.

En veinte minutos escasos ya se encontraban en el ministerio.

Bien, en dos horas volvemos a este punto, ¿entendido?.

Si, Remus, aquí nos veremos todos.

#

Pero, le explico, es muy importante que nos deje hablar con el ministro, es asunto privado que no puedo decirle, pero muy importante – sería la quinta vez por lo menos que Frank se lo decía a la secretaria, pero no había manera de convencerla.

No va a poder ser, señor, le digo que sin una cita previa, y si encima no me dice el asunto, ni se deja ver completamente físicamente es imposible, y haga el favor de irse ya porque si no llamo a los aurores.

Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron volver, no podían hacer nada allí, sin hablar con el ministro no llegarían a saber donde estaban James, Sirius y Remus.

#

Remus, James y Ginny llegaron a la sala de los registros y comenzaron a buscar por Dumbledore, había infinidad de documentos, pero nada muy relevante.

Lo más importante que hemos averiguado es que buscó con afán las reliquias de la muerte – comentó con cansancio el licántropo.

Y la verdad, que eso ya lo sabíamos – le dijo Ginny intentado no disgustarle mucho.

Ese maldito lo hizo todo sin dejar rastro – exclamó enfadado James – así no hay quien demuestre que decimos la verdad.

Nosotros os creemos, y os estamos ayudando, con eso ya habéis ganado mucho, el ministro os respalda, saldremos de ésta, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos – intentó apaciguar la chica a James.

#

No nos ha ido del todo mal – comentó Sirius cansado de mirar y mirar por cientos de libros – sabemos mucho sobre los horrocruxes, pero los buenos, osea nosotros.

La verdad, que sí, es fascinante mirar tantos libros y descubrir que cualquiera puede hacer algo así – dijo Hermione contrariada.

Deberíamos volver ya, va a ser la hora a la cual hemos quedado – comentó Ron que tenía la cabeza sobre un libro sin leer nada.

Pues entonces vayamos, que ahora nos espera un día de trabajo recopilando toda la información con los demás – exclamó el hombre.

Salieron afuera de la biblioteca y cogieron uno de los ascensores hacia la planta de abajo en busca de los otros tres, esperando que les haya ido también bien.

Mientras los otros componentes de la orden resignados ya buscaban la salida del ministerio.

Busquemos un ascensor para bajar y ya miraremos en el caldero chorreante que podemos hacer para hablar con el ministro – decía Frank bastante abatido por lo sucedido – tenemos que ser cautos a partir de ahora, ya saben que queremos venir e intentarán averiguar nuestras identidades.

Mañana deberíamos utilizar un hechizo desilusionador o metamórfico, quizás así podamos entrar mejor que camuflados como muggles – comentó Edgar.

Me parece una buena idea – aceptó Fabian – y creo que mi hermano Gideon también está de acuerdo, el otro solo asintió.

Mira, aquí hay un ascensor, haber si baja alguno, con un poco de suerte – habló Marlenne.

Esperaron pacientemente y las puertas se abrieron descubriendo que venía un poco ocupado por un hombre, un chico pelirrojo y una muchacha.

¿Sirius? - se escuchó el leve murmullo de la voz de Lily - ¿eres tú? - por ese entonces la mujer había avanzado hacia delante quitándose toda la ropa de camuflaje y comenzaba a derramar tímidas lágrimas.

Lily... eres tú... pero... ¿qué haces aquí? - decía todavía impresionado el hombre.

Ya no alcanzó a decir nada más, la pelirroja se le había colgado de los hombros llorando desconsoladamente, y él solo supo atinar a abrazarla para consolarla.

#

La mañana se le había pasado bastante rápido recogiendo unas cosas y otras. No había sido nada fácil, reconstruir ciertas partes de la casa, colocar muebles que seguían tirados y encontrar recuerdos , algunos muy dolorosos.

El salón de abajo y la habitación de sus padres estaba terminada, el resto de la casa lo haría en otros días. Lo que tenía seguro es que su habitación de cuando era bebé no pensaba pisarla, era demasiado para él, ahí había muerto su madre. Su madre, pensar en ella le hacía daño, después todo estaba viva, eso se suponía, seguir enganchándose no era lo mejor, pero era incapaz de enfrentarse a ello, en el momento en el que vio a su padre, un sentimiento de rabia y tristeza se instaló en él, y salió huyendo, sabía que no era lo mejor, pero tampoco se arrepentía. Cambiar la casa le hacía pensar que ellos algún día entrarían por esa puerta como si nada, que ingenuo estaba siendo, si ni siquiera podrían entrar en ella. Estarían todos preocupados por él, lo estarían buscando, prefería no pensarlo, eso le producía un sentimiento de culpa, pero de momento no podía volver, no estaba preparado.

#

Bueno, otro capítulo, he tardado una barbaridad en actualizar, lo siento, pero me costó muchísimo escribir el capítulo, pero ya sabéis, yo no dejo el fic sin acabar.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos.


	13. Cuestión de pelirrojas

**Sólo decir que Feliz Cumpleaños a Neville Longbottom y también a JK y Harry que los cumplen mañana.**

**¡Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a JK!**

**13. Cuestión de pelirrojas**

Tardan un poco, ¿no? - preguntó ya incómodo Remus – dijimos dos horas, y tenían que haber venido hace 15 minutos.

Bueno... Hermione es coger un libro y no ve pasar el tiempo – decía Ginny arrugando la cara en señal de pensamiento – aunque Ron... no creo que se le haya pasado la hora.

Sirius tampoco creo que esté pasando el mejor rato de su vida en la biblioteca – comentó de fondo James.

Esperemos un poco por si les haya surgido algo.

#

¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? - preguntó Ron sorprendido.

¿Quién eres tú?, no creo que se de tu incumbencia – respondió Frank algo arisco.

Frank, son de confianza, créeme, sin ellos ahora estaríamos muy perdidos – habló Sirius aún conmocionado y con Lily aún en sus brazos – han luchado activa y pasivamente en la lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado y además son amigos de Neville y... de Harry.

Alice palideció ante el nombramiento de su hijo y Lily despegó su cuerpo poco a poco del de Sirius.

¿Harry?... ¿Has estado con él?... - la mujer intentaba hablar como podía, los nervios eran muy fuertes en esos momentos – y ¿James?, ¿Está contigo? - Lily comenzó a levantar la voz y a ponerse más nerviosa.

Lily, tranquila, sí James está conmigo y Remus, es más están aquí en el ministerio, hemos venido a buscar información para nuestra misión, ya sabes – intentó explicarle todo y tranquilizarla.

Y llegamos muy tarde, demasiado, deben estar preocupados – dijo Hermione mirando su reloj – deberíamos ir rápido para allá.

Venga vamos, venid con nosotros – les dijo Sirius al resto de la orden.

Lily se dispuso al lado de Sirius, delante iban Ron y Hermione y ya por detrás siguiendo a éstos cuatro venían Frank, Alice, Gideon, Fabian, Marlenne y Edgar.

Venga vamos, que ya llegamos – decía la muchacha muy apresurada – deberíais tener cuidado por aquí, camuflaros bien, que hay muchos aurores por estos pasillos.

En cuatro pasos ya se encontraban hacia la salida, donde habían quedado con el otro grupo.

Mirad, ya están allí esperando – comentó el pelirrojo.

¡¿Dónde os habíais metido? – les gritó Ginny – estábamos preocupados…. – se quedó muda cuando miró hacia atrás y vio a las personas que les acompañaban - ¿pero qué demonios…?

Sirius…. ¿qué ha pasado?... – preguntó Remus.

¿Lily? – se escuchó una voz ahogada desde el fondo.

¡James!, eres tú… eres tú ….. – la mujer pelirroja comenzó a llorar de nuevo y corrió hacia su marido.

El hombre acongojado abrió los brazos y la recogió entre ellos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de la mujer. Los dos sollozaban sin apenas decirse nada, los demás los miraban emocionados. El hombre intentaba reconfortarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo.

James, Lily, vamos, que aquí no es seguro estar, los chicos tienen un traslador – les intentó separar Remus.

Venga, agarraros, que la luz ya comienza a ser azul – les avisó Hermione.

Todos los componentes de la orden y los muchachos se agarraron al traslador, el siguiente fue Sirius y luego ya Remus.

Vamos, James por favor, reacciona, tenemos que volver a la Madriguera – les avisó por última vez el licántropo.

El hombre reaccionó, se separó de su mujer y agarrándola de la mano la acercó hasta el grupo. La susurró al oído algo inaudible para los demás y se agarraron al traslador. En apenas unos segundos se encontraban en la Madriguera.

#

No tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que algo debería de ingerir si no quería acabar enfermo. Kreacher andaba cacharreando por la planta de arriba, le había dicho que si encontraba algo que le gustara que se lo quedara, era su regalo por estar ayudándole con el arreglo de la casa. Por la tarde esperaría tener lo que le quedaba de la estancia. De vez en cuando se paseaba por las habitaciones y por el pasillo principal, y llegaba hasta la puerta que ya no estaba de su habitación y se daba la vuelta, era incapaz de entrar.

Señor, la comida está lista.

Muchas gracias Kreacher, espero que hayas encontrado algo de todo lo que te di esta mañana.

Oh si, el señor es muy generoso conmigo

Kreacher, llámame Harry, que señor me hace mayor y muy autoritario.

Sin más el elfo se marchó de nuevo arriba dejando a Harry solo mientras comía. Aunque no ingirió mucho estuvo pensando, en Ginny, y en los demás, seguro que estaban preocupados por él, pero si volvía y ellos estaban con su padre, mejor seguir así y seguir pensando.

#

La señora Weasley seguía sentada en la silla de la cocina mientras miraba y remiraba a los nuevos huéspedes que se encontraban allí sentados.

Mamá, di algo, que te has quedado muda – Ron intentaba que reaccionase – ya nos contaron ellos que había más integrantes de la orden vivos que nosotros pensábamos muertos.

Molly, ¿Será posible que se quedaran aquí con nosotros? - preguntó Remus.

No, todos no puede ser Remus, ya somos muchos, algunos podemos volver al caldero chorreante – habló Marlenne.

Para nada, ya haremos un hueco para todos – habló por primera vez la señora Weasley.

Muchas gracias – contestó Marlenne.

Gideon, Fabian… nunca pensé que seguiríais vivos, me alegro mucho de veros – volvió a hablar la mujer con voz acongojada.

Gracias Molly – dijeron los dos mientras la veían alejarse por las escaleras hacia arriba.

Perdonadla, está un poco sensible desde la muerte de mi hermano Fred – dijo de fondo Ginny.

Podríamos ir diciendo toda la información que hemos recopilado hoy e ir mirando cómo llegar hasta Dumbledore, ¿no? – comenzó a hablar Ron muy decidido – así le ganaríamos tiempo.

Los recién llegados miraban atónitos al muchacho, parecía saber mucho del tema, quizás sí que es verdad que quieren ayudar.

Sería bueno, ponemos puntos en común y llegamos a una conclusión – habló Frank.

Yo, no voy a poder quedarme – se escuchó a Ginny de nuevo hablar – sería bueno avisar a Luna y a … - dudó un poco al seguir hablando – Neville – la muchacha bajó la mirada, aunque sentía la de los padres fijas en ella.

Frank y Alice se habían quedado atónitos y emocionados, su hijo, vendría, esa chica iba a avisarle, se preguntaban cómo sería, si guapo, alto, inteligente, un cosquilleo se apoderó del estómago de los dos y se dieron la mano apretándola fuertemente.

Ginny levantó de la vista de nuevo y sonrió para sí misma al mirar a los dos padres, pero no pudo evitar posar la mirada en la de James, ésta era dura y sin luz, la mujer seguía aferrada a él, cuando se enterara se hundía, seguro. Todo el mundo decía que Lily tenía fama de dura, de ser una mujer con mucha energía, pero ahora mismo la faltaban todas esas fuerzas, y si se enteraba de que Harry había huido sería su declive, pero al final se enteraría.

Bueno, pues ve tú, yo me quedo con Hermione y organizamos todo – le dijo Ron a su hermana – y… ¿vas a buscar a…? – no sabía si decirlo, se quedó callado.

Dilo Ron, vais a buscar a Harry – la voz de James se levantó por encima del silencio que se había instalado.

El resto de la orden miraron extrañados al hombre, y porque lo decía de aquella forma. Luego miraron a los muchachos, algunos desviaban la vista y otros la agachaban, algo pasaba.

- James, ¿qué ocurre? - la voz de Lily sonó preocupada y dudosa, el hombre se calló, no sabía cómo decirla lo que había pasado con su hijo – James, te estoy hablando – la mujer ya sonaba alterada y a punto de llorar.

- Se ha marchado – se decidió a decirlo – se ha ido cuando nos vio, no quiere saber nada de nosotros – lo dijo de carrerilla, sin emoción alguna aunque por dentro le estuviera doliendo como nunca algo le había dolido en la vida.

- James… - fue lo único que Lily atinó a decir antes de ponerse a llorar, levantarse y salir hacia afuera de la casa.

El hombre se levantó pero no salió detrás de ella, la observó desde la ventana como se sentaba en el suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente agarrada a sus rodillas, que podía hacer si él se encontraba igual.

Yo me tengo que ir – habló Ginny – Ron, Hermione, decidle a mamá que no se cuanto tardaré, voy a buscarle arduamente, ¿vale?.

Vale, vete tranquila – le contestó la morena.

#

Se había quedado dormido después de comer en la cama de sus padres y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos la tarde ya estaba cayendo, y el cielo asomaba un color cobrizo sobre el pueblo. Bajó hacia la cocina y el salón y vio como toda la casa ya estaba limpia, redecorada y ordenada. Kreacher pensó.

Buenas tardes

Buenas tardes amo, he terminado de recoger y ordenar todo, como le he visto tan cansado no he querido despertarle.

Kreacher, muchas gracias, no te tenías que haber preocupado tanto y haber descansado también.

Oh amo, es muy amable diciéndome todo eso, pero yo lo he hecho encantado.

Gracias de nuevo Kreacher, y ahora venga, a descansar, tienes todo lo que queda de tarde libre y mañana igual, y no me llames tampoco amo, llámame Harry.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se marchó escaleras arriba. El muchacho decidió dar una vuelta por la planta de abajo. Lo había dejado todo tan bien, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él y de su estómago, sería remordimiento, tristeza, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse marchado, no, eso no, o sí, sentía que él mismo era un lio, un jaleo. ¿Por qué había hecho todo esto?, reformar la casa, hacerla suya, la respuesta estaba dentro, lo sabía, y le hacía un poco de daño, lo hacía porque al fin y al cabo pensaba que era su casa y que si sus padres volvían estaría bien que se la encontrasen a punto para poder vivir. Quizás ahora era el momento de volver, lo tenía decidido, mañana volvería.

#

Neville, ¿estás bien? – la muchacha pelirroja miraba preocupada a su amigo que seguía blanco como el papel y mudo desde hacía un rato.

Ehh… ah… no.. no lo sé – titubeaba el chico.

Sé que es raro todo lo que te he dicho, pero es verdad, te aseguro que las personas que están en mi casa son la antigua orden del fénix, o al menos una parte de ella, y tus padres son unos de ellos.

Ya… eso ya me lo has dicho tres veces.

Lo siento, es que como te veo tan perdido pensé que no lo entendías o no te lo creías – se disculpaba Ginny.

No perdido no, es que esto es increíble, aunque yo creo que se ha quedado peor Luna – los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la chica que miraba por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y sin decir nada.

Ya bueno, Neville, es Luna, siempre se queda despistada pensando en sus cosas.

Harry se ha marchado porque necesita poner en orden sus pensamientos, cuando su mente y su cuerpo vuelvan a un estado de paz volverá, no es un cobarde, no ha huido por eso – la voz de Luna fue firme y a la vez divertida – deberíais entenderle y no buscarle tanto.

Neville se sorprendió, era verdad, quizás solo necesitaba un tiempo y Ginny se había pasado la tarde buscándole sin éxito. Sin embargo la pelirroja la miraba con el ceño fruncido, era su novio y creía conocerle mejor que nadie, y esas palabras no le habían hecho la menor gracia. Aunque pensándolo mejor Luna siempre tenía la clave de lo que le pasaba a la gente, de sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos y se relajó, no lo hacía con mala idea, solo quería ayudar.

Ya Luna, pero su padre está muy mal por él, todos lo estamos, y ahora su madre…

¿Mis padres como están? – la pregunta le salió sin más pero cuanto más lo pensaba más nervios y una sensación de miedo extraño le daba – esto va a ser muy raro, no creo que pueda….

Neville, por favor, tú tampoco, necesitamos tu ayuda, la de los dos – Ginny intentaba que los muchachos cooperaban – tus padres bien, muy emocionados de pensar que te van a volver a ver.

Vale, pero puedes darme un tiempo, hasta mañana, no creo que pueda enfrentarme ahora a ello – el chico sonaba temeroso y emocionado a la vez.

Si Neville, mañana tenemos intención de reunirnos todos y empezar…. – la chica dudó de seguir, le había contado que sus padres estaban aquí, que se reunirían para solucionarlo, pero no le había contado lo que los nuevos llegados dijeron sobre matar a Dumbledore – a planear…

¿Por qué dudas?, ¿Pasa algo?

No nada, mañana te enterarás – quizás hubiese sido mejor habérselo dicho pero que se lo dijeran sus padres era mucho mejor – Hasta mañana Neville, luego te mandamos una lechuza con la hora.

Neville se despidió de las dos chicas que decidieron aparecerse ya en sus respectivas casas, ya iba siendo hora de volver, la tarde había pasado muy rápido. Quizás Luna tenía razón y era mejor dejarle solo un tiempo, pero ella seguía preocupada de donde estaría. Le había buscando por Hosgmade, por Grimmauld place, por algunos sitios donde estuvo acampado con Hermione y con Ron, incluso hasta por Privet Drive, pero nada, el Valle de Godric pasó por su cabeza, pero pensó que eso le haría daño, si tardaba en volver iría por allí por si acaso.

La cena pasó rápido sin mucho diálogo entre los presentes. Alguna que otra mirada entre Ginny, Ron y Hermione y poco más. La vuelta de la pelirroja sola no había sido muy alentador para la casa. Explicó brevemente la charla con Neville y había sido entendido por los padres de éste, todo lo que Luna le dijo sobre Harry y los demás le contaron todo lo que habían hablado de la información que encontraron.

Quedaron en que mañana empezarían con los primeros planes desde pronto por la mañana, Ginny mandó la lechuza a Neville y se fueron a dormir. Todos necesitaban poner en orden muchos problemas e ideas, y la almohada era buena consejera.

#

Miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro que ya se había posado con millones de brillantes estrellas. Que vista más bonita pensó para sí misma, pero si la tristeza y la angustia embarga tu corazón es difícil disfrutar de lo más sencillo que te rodea. Le oyó entrar en la habitación y sentarse en la cama mientras suspiraba. Se giró y le vio con las manos en la cara, agachado hacia adelante, estaba destrozado.

¿Crees que nos odia? – dijo sin aún quitarse las manos de la cara - ¿Crees que algún día aceptará simplemente vernos, Lily? – la voz de James sonó acongojada, muy bajita.

No lo sé, James, quizás nos equivocamos al pensar que nos necesitaba – intentaba no llorar al decir todo esto, pero era muy difícil – lo ha debido de pasar tan mal en su vida James – las lagrimas ya no era disimuladas y la mujer comenzó a sollozar – nosotros no estuvimos ahí para apoyarle o consolarle – Lily que ya lloraba desconsoladamente fue abrazada por su marido.

Cariño, lo solucionaremos, ya verás, pasaremos todo esto, como hemos hecho otras veces – el hombre intentaba convencerla y convencerse a él mismo de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Quizás solo necesita tiempo como dijo la niña esa, la que nombró Ginny – se escuchaba a la Lily desde el pecho de James.

Si, seguro que es eso – le dijo el moreno mientras la separaba de su cuerpo y la sonreía – ahora vamos a dormir, que nos hace mucha falta descansar un poco.

No creo que pueda, a saber dónde está mi niño durmiendo, si estará a gusto – su angustia se reflejaba en su voz y en su cara – ojala supiera donde está.

Lily cariño, seguro que se encuentra bien, sabe cuidarse muy bien solo, todos lo dicen, que estará bien – James se lo decía mientras la miraba aunque en sus adentros sabía que como madre no iba a conformarse con lo que le dijera.

#

Llevaban dando vueltas un buen rato, haberse quedado dormido después de comer hasta tan tarde ahora le estaba pasando factura. Tampoco ayudaba la angustia de su estómago y los pensamientos sobre su padre, no sabía cómo actuar cuando llegara, lo mismo ya no estaban allí, o sí, que sabía, debería dormir, si quería llegar mañana a la madriguera despejado.

Su padre ya será otro tema, no quería engañarse a si mismo pero, una parte de él le odiaba, otra quería abrazarle y refugiarse bajo su protección.

#

Le escuchaba por fin respirar acompasadamente, se había dormido, le había notado que se estuvo moviendo mucho, tampoco podía dormir, pero al parecer con un poco de esfuerzo James había alcanzado conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, lo llevaba dando vueltas durante un rato. Salió con cuidado de la habitación y alcanzó sin hacer el menor ruido la puerta de la madriguera.

Al salir al jardín, Lily sintió la fresca brisa de una noche de verano. Pensó en que pudiera estar bien, que no estuviera en malas condiciones.

Su pensamiento de la noche volvió a la cabeza, necesitaba verlo por sus propios ojos. Se desapareció para aparecer en la puerta del cementerio.

Anduvo lentamente entre las tumbas, leía nombres, dedicatorias, notas que familiares aún dejaban sobre las lápidas.

De pronto se paró en seco, una sensación de angustia y mareo se apoderó de ella, su tumba, se encontraba delante de su propia tumba. Y al lado la de James. Parecía una broma macabra, como Dumbledore podía haber sido tan sumamente cruel, crear unas tumbas vacías que ni siquiera existían verdaderamente.

Se fijó entonces en el detalle, había unas rosas blancas y rojas, las cogió y las examinó, estaban en buen estado, alguien las había llevado hacía poco. ¿Pero quién?.

Anduvo por las calles del pueblo melancólicamente, hasta que llegó a la verja, y se frenó, no podía, demasiadas pesadillas, allí había ocurrido todo, allí le habían arrebatado a su pequeño.

Posó la mano en la puerta oxidada de la verja y la casa apareció ante ella. Un fidelio, pensó, alguien había puesto un fidelio a la casa. Se fijó en que estaba en un buen estado y por un momento pensó que alguien vivía en ella, que Dumbledore la abría donado o vendido a otras personas después de todo lo que ocurrió en ella.

Inconscientemente se encontró andando por el jardín hacia la puerta principal, un simple alohomora y estuvo dentro.

Más helada se quedó al comprobar lo bien que estaba, aunque no parecía que nadie viviese allí. Y otra vez casi sin darse cuenta y con lágrimas en los ojos subió las escaleras. No se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía pero las piernas comenzaban a flojear y una sensación de tristeza comenzaba a inundarla.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba se dirigió directamente a donde llevaba pensando desde que había hablado con James esa noche. Llegó a la puerta y se paró, dudó en entrar, pero con esfuerzo lo hizo.

Entró y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. La habitación de su niño seguía tal y como se quedó esa noche. Numerosos escombros estaban tirados por los suelos, ropa e incluso juguetes de su pequeño se encontraban esparcidos.

Atinó a llegar a la cuna y sujetarse fuertemente para no caer y comenzar a sollozar y llorar desconsoladamente.

#

Se levantó como un resorte cuando escuchó el golpe seco en la pared. Había sido allí dentro, estaba seguro. Cogió la varita y salió al pasillo.

Lumus – susurró muy bajito.

La luz iluminaba el pasillo sin ver nada aparentemente sospechoso. Volvió a escuchar otro ruido y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia ese lugar. ¿Su habitación? Pensó. Lo mismo era Kreacher, pero le había dejado muy claro que en esa habitación tenía prohibido entrar.

Se armó de valor y decidió ir a mirar que pasaba, quizás solo era su propio subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada. Y otra vez, otro ruido, pero, diría que había sido un sollozo, pero no podía ser, tenía puesto el fidelio. Pensando todo esto y con el corazón a mil se acercó hasta la puerta, tenía que entrar y quitarse la duda de que haya entrado alguien, tendría que entrar a la habitación donde empezó todo.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y sin todavía mirar.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – la voz casi ni le salió, se descubrió así mismo casi sin voz para poder hablar, asomó la cabeza y se desplomó contra la puerta, no podía ser verdad.

**¿Cómo ha ido? Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Ya no quedan muchos, según los planes, pero a saber.**

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? No quiero tardar mucho pero siempre digo lo mismo y bueno xDxD, esta vez no he tardado nada de nada :D:D:D. **

**Por cierto una recomendación, según escribo el fic hay una canción muy bonita que inspira bastante. Se llama: Volver a verte - Shaila Durcal, la encontré hace muy poquito por el ordenador y de verdad, parece que la han escrito para el fic jajajaja, escuchadla y escuchad la letra mientras leeis el fic, es muy bonita.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review y a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a aquellos que leen en el anonimato. **

**Bye, y hasta la próxima.**


	14. Mamá

**¡Nada de esto es mio!, JK, por supuesto**

**14. Mamá**

¿Hay alguien ahí? – la voz casi ni le salió, se descubrió así mismo casi sin voz para poder hablar, asomó la cabeza y se desplomó contra la puerta, no podía ser verdad.

Su respiración se aceleró hasta el punto de que sintió cierto ahogo. Agradecía que la puerta no se hubiera desplomado al caer sobre ella. Seguía mirando impresionado a la mujer que estaba llorando sobre la cuna, ésta no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había entrado en la habitación.

Intentó que las piernas le respondieran para poder acercarse a ella, pero parecía que cualquier intentó era como si le pesaran toneladas.

La mujer seguía agarrada a la cuna y sollozando, la mente de Harry funcionaba a mil a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas.

Se consiguió enderezar y de nuevo sintió la necesidad de huir, pero porque, con su padre igual, había sido tan cobarde de marcharse y ahora le pasaba lo mismo con ella.

Ella, verla ahí llorando, sufriendo hacía que algo dentro de su corazoncito, doliera mucho, ella, a la que había ansiado conocer, lo que hubiera dado por que aquel día, con la piedra su mano se hubiera estrechado durante unos segundos con la suya.

Harry dio dos pasos hacia adelante y sin querer pisó un trozo de madera pequeño , éste salió disparado y chocó contra uno de los muebles. El ruido le paralizó un segundo, mientras que a Lily la fue suficiente para girar la cabeza asustada.

Un único segundo en que le miró para saber quien era, le reconocería donde fuera y en cualquier situación, como ahí, que aunque la oscuridad los envolvía y la simple luz de la varita le iluminaba sabía que era él.

Harry se quedó petrificado, vio como la cara de su madre cambiaba de asustada a una de acongojada, con las lágrimas de nuevo corriendo por sus mejillas.

Harry... - susurró tan bajito y tan débilmente que si no fuera porque un amplio silencio se formaba en la casa y que él no podía ni decir media palabra, no se la habría escuchado.

Y de nuevo ante todo lo contrario a un Gryffindor salió corriendo hacia afuera, al pasillo, andó medio mareado y entró en la que había cogido como su habitación, que era la de sus padres.

Harry, por favor, no te vayas – la pelirroja salió detrás de él y le vio entrar en la habitación, también se fijó en que el muchacho no había cerrado la puerta.

Indecisa se acercó, miró y le vio sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan frágil que no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la mujer, se acercó y lentamente le acarició el pelo, con suavidad como hacía cuando era pequeño.

Harry ante el contacto de su madre, se estremeció y ahora ya si que no puedo huir. Se quitó las manos de la cara pero seguía mirando hacia abajo.

Su madre entonces le acarició la cara y Harry casi sin darse cuenta recargó su cabeza sobre la mano de ésta.

Fue entonces cuando Lily se sentó a su lado en la cama y se le recargó en el hombro, con un brazo le abrazaba y con el otro le acariciaba el pelo y la cara.

Mi vida... - apenas pudo susurrar eso al tenerlo con ella de nuevo.

Harry se acomodó encima de ella y hundió su cabeza entre el pelo y el cuello de su madre. No creía que hubiera un mejor sitio que aquel, o una mejor situación más que la de ser arrullado por tu madre. Lily apoyó su cabeza en la de él y de vez en cuando le posaba un suave beso en el pelo o en la frente. Él pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella, y así pasaron un buen rato, en silencio, nada más que disfrutando de la presencia de los dos juntos, siendo Harry arrullado como cuando de pequeño pasaba una mala noche.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así y se decidió a hablar.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - la voz era tranquila, adormilada – Le puse un fidelio que el propio Kreacher guardaba.

Pasaron unos segundos, que para Harry fueron interminables, quería escucharla, quería escuchar su voz, hablándole tranquilamente.

Sentía la necesidad de venir aquí, ver el pueblo, la casa … - sonó tan amable y tranquilizadora que creyó que podría vivir así eternamente – y el fidelio puede ser roto por una fuerza mayor que la magia – se quedó por un momento callada – quizás fueron mis ganas de encontrarte y tenerte aquí conmigo.

Harry sonrió, se acomodó un poco más y se dio cuenta de una cosa, llevaban así mucho tiempo, y él ya no era un crío, la debía de estar aplastando y no tenía donde apoyarse. Se puse derecho entonces asustando a su madre que por un momento pensó que saldría corriendo de nuevo.

Debes de estar muy incómoda, no me he dado cuenta – mientras lo decía su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que le hizo sonreír a Lily.

La mujer pego su frente y cara a la del muchacho, le enternecía verle así, era su niño.

Nada que sea estar así contigo me va a hacer sentirme incómoda, por mí me pasaba así parte de mi vida.

Las palabras le llegaron al alma, cuanto habría dado por verla, tenerla como la tenía y oírla decir aquello, sentía que podía desvanecerse, que podría estar soñando y al despertarse ya no estaría con él. La miró por un momento, era tan guapa, como todos la describían, a pesar de el toque de tristeza y pesar que llevaba de años sufriendo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella le respondió gustosa, era tan agradable tenerle así para ella sola.

Después de un rato se separaron y él empezó a hablarle, de algo que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Hace unos días... - se quedó callado, no sabía como decirlo – verás, yo huí como un cobarde... - de nuevo se quedó callado.

Cariño, puedes hablar, ¿Qué pasa? - Lily le cogió una de las manos de el muchacho y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

Le he hecho daño, mucho.

¿A quién? - le preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

A... a... pa..pá – y según lo dijo bajó a la mirada hacia la cama que parecía muy interesante, había dicho papá, lo había dicho alguna vez en su vida, quizás no.

No la veía la cara, no era capaz de mirarla, pero sabía que no sabía ni que decir.

Harry, tu padre, entiende como te sentías, y nunca te guardará rencor por nada, lo único es que está deseando verte y poder hablar contigo – le miraba colorado de nuevo y con la vista hacia el suelo – seguro que os llevareis muy bien, os parecéis tanto...

Levantó la cabeza y la volvió a mirar, como con unas pocas palabras le había hecho sentirse mucho mejor. Mientras que para ella su sonrisa era todo, como le había conmovido hasta lo más adentro de su alma al oírle decir papá.

Lily giró la cabeza para mira la habitación, estaba casi casi, como la dejaron, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza y entonces se fijó en el reloj.

Oh, Harry, son las 5 de la mañana, espero que tu padre no se haya dado cuenta de que llevo todas esas horas fuera.

Y encima no hemos dormido nada – el chico la miró preocupado.

Más que por mi, lo sufro por ti.

Oh, yo dormí por la tarde, aunque a decir verdad no era capaz de dormirme – la miró con cara de resignación y una sonrisa se formó en la cara.

Lily entonces se levantó de la cama y le cogió de la mano para tirar de él. Harry escribió una nota a Kreacher de donde estaba y como encontrarle, y salió hacia el patio trasero de la casa donde le esperaba ya su madre.

#

Caminaba por la calle ya empezando a clarear el cielo, la noche acababa, y él sabía que el jueguecito también estaba por acabar. Su promesa no era valida para él, había jugado mal sus cartas, pero tenerlos vivos era su mayor ventaja. Y pensar que el propio Voldemort pensó que solo él conocía los horrocruxes, pero él había sido capaz de hacerlos mucho mejor, seguir manteniendo en vida a ciertas personas, y controlar el alma de éstas a su antojo. Solo su propia muerte podría liberarlos, y sería más eficaz si un familiar cercano de éstos lo hiciera, pero sabía que no sería así, él simplemente lo sabía. No recordaba fielmente si alguna vez estuvo en La Madriguera, pero enseguida la divisó a lo lejos, ya los había encontrado, esta vez no se escapaban. Tomarle en vano era un precio muy caro que habían tomado, se iban a arrepentir, muchísimo.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Albus Dumbledore se mantenía firme y serio delante de la puerta de La Madriguera con la varita preparada.

##

**He tardado muchísimo, mucho, mucho, mucho, pero es que no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribirlo, me ponía y no me salía, lo dejaba y así un montón de veces. Espero que os gustase el reencuentro. El de Neville y el de Harry con James va tardar un poco, porque ahora se viene un poco de acción. Voy a intentar escribir rápido, pero a saber jajaja, la inspiración manda. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Arrepentimientos

**Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a JK.**

**15. Arrepentimientos**

Dio media vuelta adormilado, o quizás si estaba dormido, notó un hueco muy grande al otro lado, palpó, no encontró nada. Se obligó a sí mismo a despertarse y cerciorarse de la hora que era. Las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, llevaba dormido unas horas, hacía mucho que no descansaba. Cogió las gafas y se las colocó, miró a su alrededor, no estaba, Lily no estaba.

Salió al pasillo, quizás deambulaba por la casa preocupada por Harry, habría acudido al baño, nada, ni una pista de donde estaba, volvió a la habitación. Se sentó e intentó serenarse, pensar fríamente, Lily no aparecía, miró por la ventana hacia afuera, estaba oscuro y le era difícil distinguir a nadie, pero aún así no le pareció verla.

En unos minutos toda la casa estaba revolucionada buscándola, nadie daba con ella. James ya desesperado era incapaz de estarse tranquilo, daba vueltas por la cocina de La Madriguera.

- Seguramente necesitaba tiempo y salió a dar una vuelta – Remus intentaba relajarlo, pero era difícil tratándose de James, y más aún cuando Lily estaba de por medio.

- ¡No puedo, Remus, no puedo! – gritaba, y mucho, no podía controlarlo - ¡Según estamos, y se la ocurre salir!, ¿A dónde?.

Llevaban ya un rato intentando saber donde estaba pero cada sitio les parecía mucho peor, o imposible. Las primeras luces del alba se distinguían a lo lejos, y la desesperación iba en aumento, y ya no sólo en James , sino también en los demás.

Varita en mano, se posicionó enfrente de la puerta, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. Matarlos, no, eso no, los quería demasiado, cumplir lo pactado, ya había vivido mucho, ahora era la oportunidad de ellos, no eso tampoco, se había aferrado demasiado a la vida como para dejarla, lo mejor sería llevárselos otra vez, a su espacio, el mundo que él había creado.

- Severus, ven, quedarte ahí detrás no te servirá de nada – la voz firme e imperturbable de Dumbledore sonó en la penumbra del amanecer.

- Profesor…. – titubeó, de nuevo tras las manos de Albus, siempre era así, como un títere, así era la vida de Snape.

- Ni profesor, ni nada, Severus, siempre prometiste ayudarme, hacer lo que fuera, y ahora así debe ser – el hombre no se giró pero notó el silencio y la incomodidad de Snape – además, piensa, que cuando volvamos, James recibirá un castigo por escapar, y tú tendrás más tiempo para ella.

Severus no dijo nada, él sabía que Lily no le hablaría ni una pizca sabiendo que él participó en la caza de Potter. Era ahora, y ella apenas le dirigía el saludo.

Se acercó a Dumbledore, le miró de perfil, imponía verle de aquella forma. Como se podía haber perdido de aquella manera, como la avaricia y el amor por su vida, ahora se encontraba de esa manera.

Un aireo de varita fue suficiente para que la puerta saliera despedida, entró con aire triunfal en la Madriguera, encontrándolos a todos desarmados y sorprendidos.

Es que pensasteis, acaso, que seríais capaces de escapar – serio y alto, contundente les hablaba – habéis sido muy poco precavidos.

Sorprendidos y aturdidos le vieron entrar, y aunque Remus y Arthur atinaron a sacar la varita, éstas salieron volando.

Vamos a ser pacíficos, y a colaborar, no quiero hacer daño a nadie… - se acercó un poco más a ellos, mientras que Snape seguía en el marco en la puerta con la mirada perturbada.

Sirius y James se encontraban más cerca de Dumbledore, lo miraban desafiante, no podían dejar que otra vez el viejo se saliera con la suya.

Más atrás Remus, Molly y Arthur se miraban entre ellos asustados, aunque pensaban que eran mucho contra él solo, Severus no parecía muy desafiante.

- Quiero que la gente de la primera orden del fénix vaya saliendo tranquilamente hacia afuera – la voz de Albus era imperturbable – si alguno de vosotros intentáis cualquier movimiento de varita, lo lamentareis – siguió hablando – sobre todo a James y a Sirius, los demás ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

Fabian, Gideon, Frank, Alice, Edgar y Marlenne fueron desfilando hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras miraban de reojo a Snape, éste último prefería no dirigir su mirada a nadie. Remus seguía es un posición junto a los señores Weasley, no iba a ceder después de haber llegado hasta allí, James y Sirius con la ira creciendo dentro de sí no movieron ni un pie.

- No vamos a salir Albus, esta vez tiene que cumplir lo pactado – Sirius contenía las ganas de matarlo allí mismo – el daño que nos has hecho es irreparable, pero tú lo vas a pagar con creces.

- ¿ El daño, Sirius?, yo creo que no, si no todo lo contrario, os di una segunda oportunidad, os di la vida que este mundo os quitó… - intentó seguir pero Sirius le paró.

- ¡Pero a qué precio!, eh, dime, ¡A qué precio! – gritó, ya no aguantaba más, sacó la varita.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Sirius salió despedido contra la chimenea con una fea herida en la cabeza, Arthur protegió a Molly abrazándola y quedando agachados, los demás integrantes de la orden sacaron sus varitas y quedaron enfrentados al director. Snape por su parte se pegó a la pared con la varita hacia abajo, no podía, simplemente no podía.

James entonces lanzó una maldición contra Dumbledore, pero ésta fue interceptada por el viejo director y acabó pegando en uno de los muebles que salió disparado en mil pedazos.

Albus contraatacó pero James era rápido, sabía que no duraría mucho contra él, pero que podía hacer, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Poco a poco Frank y Edgar levantaron sus varitas, Alice y Marlenne se quedaron más rezagadas, Dumbledore era peligroso, muy peligroso.

El director tuvo un momento de lucidez en el que se vio acorralado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a atacar, los tres hombres se defendían como podían. Los hechizos y las maldiciones volaban de un lado para otro. Mientras todo el lio de hechizos iban y venían, Gideon y Fabian mandaron un patronus hacia el ministerio buscando ayuda, esperaban que el ministro se encontrara en el lugar.

Arriba en las habitaciones seguían los muchachos, no sabían qué hacer. Ron quiso bajar y atacar, George pensaba igual, pero Ginny y Hermione los frenaron.

- Sería mucho mejor salir afuera, enviar un patronus a Harry e intentar contraatacar por detrás – explicó Hermione como pudo, Ginny aprobó inmediatamente lo dicho.

- Yo enviaré ahora mismo el patronus a Harry – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y lo conjuraba.

Caminaban muy cerca y callados, Lily le miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, era increíble ahora a la luz del amanecer lo que se parecía a James. El pelo negro revuelto, y la forma de andar despreocupada, miraba hacia adelante callado, los ojos, tenía sus ojos, definitivamente para Lily, Harry era el más guapo.

A lo lejos ya se divisaba La Madriguera, el muchacho paró en seco, una nebulosa muy conocida para él se acercaba hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lily extrañada – parece un patronus Harry.

Harry se mantuvo un momento en silencio, algo le preocupaba, algo no iba bien, lo presentía, y después de todo lo que había pasado sabía que algo pasaba.

- Sí, parece un patronus… - contestó escuetamente, se giró y la miró, allí con toda esa luz era muy diferente mirarla, se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies – creo que algo va mal.

- Harry, no… - no le dio tiempo a contestar del todo, el patronus llegó del todo hasta ellos, y el estómago del chico dio un vuelvo, era el patronus de Ginny.

_Dumbledore y Snape atacan La Madriguera. La orden abajo lucha. Ven, ayuda. _

Se quedó un segundo estático, y un momento después salió corriendo en dirección de la casa, los gritos de su madre por detrás no parecían llegarle, aunque la desesperación de la mujer fuese inevitable, él quería llegar y ayudarlos, a Ginny, a Ron, a Hermione, a todos los Weasley`s, a la orden, y sobre todo a su padre, aquel que él mismo había rechazado hacía unos días. Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, no quería perder la oportunidad de perderlo de nuevo, había sido un estúpido, podría estar ahí ahora con los dos, defendiéndolos, igual que ellos habían hecho ellos años atrás.

Cuando llegó al jardín trasero vio a los chicos que salían por la ventana del cuarto de las chicas, llevaban las varitas en alto dispuestos a atacar. Desde abajo se oían los hechizos que en la sala golpeaban contra las paredes.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – la voz de Ron parecía desesperada – deberíamos ayudar, ya, eso no suena muy bien.

- Está bien, entraremos por detrás de ellos, yendo por la espalda lograremos desestabilizarlos un poco, así será más fácil ganarlos – Hermione intentaba explicarse a pesar de que los nervios eran visibles para todos.

- ¡Harry! – el grito de Ginny dejó a todos mudos por un momento, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó – no vuelvas a desaparecer así, entendido - A Harry no le dio tiempo a responderla.

Un fuerte plash se escuchó y unos 10aurores aparecieron con la varita en alto encabezados por Kingsley, los chicos seguidos por la pobre Lily que lloraba silenciosamente. Cuando los aurores entraron en la casa Gideon y Fabian estaban medios escondidos detrás de unos sofás, Frank y Edgar yacían ya inconscientes en un lado del salón, los señores Weasley seguían escondidos desde donde el principio. Los únicos que seguían en pie de guerra eran James y Remus, que lucían más de una herida por el cuerpo y la cara. Snape seguía igual plantado en la entrada incapaz de moverse, para ese momento Dumbledore ya se había dado cuenta de la traición de su más fiel profesor.

De golpe los aurores entraron en la sala, rodeando al antiguo director, Snape entonces salió hacia afuera, huiría, no sabía si serviría, no sería libre, pero no aguantaba eso más, no quería seguir siendo manipulado por nadie. Cruzaba el jardín cuando la vio, detrás de los muchachos, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, instante eterno, el verde esmeralda y el negro más profundo. Harry se giró y le vio, mirarla así, se marchaba, huía de nuevo, quizás no fuera tan valiente, o si, lo era.

- Severus … - la voz de Lily se escuchó casi como un susurro – por favor, no eres como él, nunca lo has sido – las lágrimas cubrían toda su cara.

Harry no podía mirarla así, por la culpa de él, otra vez, él, y entonces todo cambió, Snape se paró y vio salir lentamente a Dumbledore, había escapado. Algunos aurores quedaron inhabilitados y los otros ayudaban a los miembros de la familia Weasley y la orden del fénix que se habían quedado dentro.

Dumbledore al verse solo empuñó la varita hacia Snape, dispuesto a acabar con él, le había traicionado después de todo lo que hizo por él.

- Señor, no lo haga, vuelva a ser lo que usted fue, debe dejarse llevar, acabar con esto, y cumplir su promesa, su vida ya acabó, deje vivir en libertad, déjelos vivir en libertad – Severus le imploraba, ante la mirada atónita de los más jóvenes y de Lily.

- Severus…

- Lo sabe, profesor, usted es bueno, dividió su alma por ellos, para salvar la vida de ellos, a pesar de que, a pesar de que usted manipuló sus vidas, ya es hora de morir, de reunir de nuevo su alma y dejar la de ellos libre – la voz del antiguo profesor sonó baja, con pena.

Dumbledore pareció pensar todo en un momento y se derrumbó en el suelo, lloraba, se había aferrado tanto a la vida que era incapaz de dejarla, quizás su mente ya no estaba tan organizada, era hora, si, era hora de que todo se cumpliera, pero, como, como lograría que uno de los muchachos, como un familiar de la orden del fénix le asesinara, si no era así, no se cumpliría.

James salió hacia afuera buscando al director, y allí se encontró de golpe a Lily mirando y llorando a Snape, a Dumbledore en el suelo derrumbado y lo que más le llegó fue ver a su hijo. Harry, que ante la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos levantaba su varita hacia el anciano, no podía, no podía hacerlo, a pesar de que James quería que su hijo acabara con todo aquello el verlo como un asesino le supuso un gran disgusto. Entonces lo supo, le llegó como aquellas ideas cuando todavía era estudiante y Sirius y él armaban las mejores bromas. Él era familia de alguien de la orden, era el marido de Lily, no tendría que ser su hijo, sería él mismo el que lo hiciera. Y sin pensarlo mucho y para evitar el peso de la culpa que pudiera llevar su hijo. Respiró hondo dos veces y vio como Snape le dirigía una fría mirada, sabía lo que iba a hacer, miró por última vez a Albus arrepentido en la fría hierba y giró la cabeza para no verle morir.

- Avada Kedavra - la luz verde iluminó un momento el lugar, dando de lleno en Dumbledore, produciendo un sentimiento de libertad a todos los integrantes de la orden, rompiendo las barreras del pequeño universo creado por el director, reuniendo de nuevo a muchas familias.

Los chicos se asustaron, y se desplazaron hacia atrás agarrándose los unos a los otros, Severus se esfumó un segundo después, quizás no volvieran a saber nunca más de él, mientras que Lily le miraba asustada. Había sido efectivo, lo habían logrado, eran libres.

Corrió hasta él y se aferró a su cuerpo, James inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos, la mujer lloraba silenciosamente, pero esta vez de alegría, pensando los dos que todo había terminado. Se separaron para separarse y mirarse a los ojos, se sonrieron y James la colocó a un lado. Así pudo mirar de nuevo a Harry, los miraba sin aparentemente emoción en la cara, seguía sorprendido de lo que padre acababa de hacer, se había sacrificado a lanzar la maldición asesina, aún a sabiendas de que quizás no los librase de su cautiverio.

James le miró, con ojos suplicantes, no esperaba que saliera corriendo esta vez, y poco a poco se fue acercando, Harry seguía mirándolo anonadado, su madre se había quedado atrás observándolos. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Harry se paró, ahora tendría toda la vida para verle.

- ¿Harry? – le preguntó temeroso, el muchacho parecía no poder ni respirar – Harry… hijo – esta vez fue más suplicante, esperando alguna mínima reacción por parte del chico.

Fue entonces cuando Harry pareció exhalar por un momento aire y le dedicó a James una tímida sonrisa antes de echarse encima de él y enterrar su cara en el pecho de James. Su padre inmediatamente le rodeó con sus brazos y escapándosele unas lágrimas sintió un alivio y una alegría como nunca había sentido. Su pequeño volvía a estar entre sus brazos, y ahora podría disfrutar de él todo lo que no pudo durante su vida. Pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de Harry para consolarle, ya que le escuchaba sollozar contra él. Otras veces le acariciaba el pelo, su pelo, el mismo pelo rebelde que él. Aquello era indescriptible, parecido a la primera vez que le tuvo en sus brazos cuando nació.

Harry por su parte no quería decir nada, todas las sensaciones de ese momento le sobrepasaban, por única vez en su vida se sentía protegido, que allí, sintiendo el fuerte cuerpo de su padre junto a él.

Pronto una llorosa Lily se les acercó y James la rodeó con el brazo y los tres se sumieron en un largo y silencioso abrazo. Por fin estaban juntos, algo imposible de pensar que realmente estaba pasando.

Los aurores se fueron recuperando poco a poco, ayudaron a los miembros de la orden a restablecerse y a los más jóvenes a pasar dentro y tranquilizarse. Pronto Kingsley avisó a todo el ministerio de lo pasado.

Quizás la ambición no siempre es como la pensamos, Lord Voldemort hizo el mal, y no descubrió el amor, su ambición le llevó a su fin, igual que a Dumbledore, solo que este salvó las vidas de su orden, en el último momento se arrepintió, si que descubrió el amor, pero aún así murió siendo ambicioso, queriendo el poder como lo quiso Voldemort.

##

¿Es el final? ¿Sí?, Si, supongo que si jajaja, no sé si habrá epilogo, pero lo que si habrá es un reescrito, lo voy a volver a subir, pero dejo éste, reescribiéndolo y tal, cosas nuevas, mejor redacción, más detalles, bueno mejora en general.

Gracias a los que habéis aguantado años y años las actualizaciones, cuando lo vuelva a subir no tardaré mucho porque solo será arreglar lo escrito, no escribir de nuevo.

Un saludo!


End file.
